Mind Games
by TiteCXX
Summary: Il y a de ces jeux qui vous prennent à la gorge sans que vous vous en aperceviez et qui vous laissent agonisant sur le pavé alors que dans un souffle rauque vous en demandez toujours plus. Near et lui, c'était ça, songea Mello en avalant son chocolat. MN
1. Nyx

**Résumé : **Il y a de ces jeux qui vous prennent à la gorge sans que vous vous en aperceviez et qui vous laissent agonisant sur le pavé alors que dans un souffle rauque vous en demandez toujours plus. Near et lui, c'était ça, songea Mello en avalant son chocolat. MXN

**Pairing :** MXN

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi tout ça.

**C'est une sorte de song-fic**. Au bout d'un moment, la chanson **''Love Lockdown'' de Kanye West** est évoquée. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de l'écouter d'une oreille distraite puisque je trouve qu'elle reflète bien l'ambiance que j'ai essayé d'introduire ici. Néanmoins, les paroles qui ont un intérêt pour l'histoire seront traduites.

**Concept :** C'est une fiction sur des jeux entre Mello et Near. De la manipulation sur fond de romance. Dans ces histoires, on explorera les tréfonds des esprits tordus de nos génies favoris. Enfin, j'ai préféré préciser car le résumé une nouvelle fois par sa brièveté m'a empêchée de détailler.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Mind Games**

_**Première partie : Nyx**_

L'agent Stephen Loud alias Gevanni alla ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture de fonction qu'il conduisait. De celle ci sortit la personne la plus étonnante que l'agent du FBI ait jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent frêle dont la stature rappelait celle des statues de jeunes adonis grecs en marbre que Le Bernin prenait tant de plaisir à sculpter.

En contemplant le chef du SPK, Gevanni se rendit une fois de plus compte à quel point leur donner vie avait été une aberration contre nature. Le jeune homme albinos n'avait pourtant pas conscience de la façon dont sa présence à elle seule dérangeait son employé. Ou peut être s'amusait il de ce malaise. Ce serait tout à fait le genre de jeu de l'esprit cruel auquel pouvait prendre plaisir l'enfant mesquin qu'était resté Near.

La rue était déserte et la musique émanant du bâtiment devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés donnait une impression de réalité sordide à l'endroit. Écrit en néon rouge clignotant au dessus de ce qui paraissait être une boite de nuit de seconde zone s'étalait : ''Marvellous''. C'était bien leur lieu de rendez vous.

« Vous pouvez me laisser ici, Gevanni ».

Lançant un regard circulaire au quartier mal famé, l'agent ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose lorsque Near l'interrompit. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand il sentait son subordonné sur le point d'ajouter une parole qu'il considérait superfétatoire.

« Si Mello m'a demandé de venir en ces lieux, c'est qu'il considère que j'y suis en sécurité. » ajouta t il de son ton indifférent comme s'il rappelait une loi physique primordiale et évidente à la fois.

Sans ajouter un mot, puisque ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, Gevanni rentra dans la voiture.

Le chef du SPK avança d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du club sans se préoccuper du videur qui lui barrait la route. Manifestement, celui ci avait été prévenu de sa visite, Mello ayant du exiger de le laisser passer en lui donnant sa description, puisque dans le cas contraire jamais Near n'aurait pu sembler avoir l'âge légal pour pénétrer un tel lieu.

En entrant dans la salle principale de ce qui se révélait être un club de streap-tease, l'albinos entortilla une de ses mèches blanches. Son aspect général dénotait particulièrement avec l'endroit pour la simple et bonne raison que lui était encore entièrement habillé.

Sur la scène des hommes et des femmes dénudés dansaient de façon indécente contre de grandes barres de chrome pour d'autres hommes et femmes assis. Near n'était pas particulièrement ravi de se trouver en un lieu où la moindre décence semblait être mise au placard pour la nuit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, l'infraction à la bienséance provoquant seulement un dégout profond au fond de son estomac. Néanmoins, il trouvait la musique, électronique et désagréable, contrariante dans la mesure où il ne voyait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir parler avec son ex-camarade de classe dans ces conditions.  
Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le SPK, Mello et lui se donnaient régulièrement rendez vous choisissant alternativement leur lieu de rencontre selon un accord tacite. Ces entrevues leur permettant de s'assurer réciproquement qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, en relativement bonne santé et que rien n'avait changé.

Rien ne devait jamais changer.

Ainsi, comme il est facile de le deviner, selon que c'était Near ou Mello qui déterminait le lieu, celui ci changeait radicalement. Mello s'assurait toujours de trouver des endroits exubérants et publics faisant prendre le risque à Near de perdre son anonymat tandis que ce dernier préférait largement des emplacements plus conventionnels tel que le QG de son lieu de travail par exemple.

Enfin, toujours est il que le génie blanc en était rendu là, à chercher des yeux un orphelin génial avec qui il avait grandi dans un club de streap-tease peu recommandable aux relents de bassesses humaines et d'alcool il ne savait trop où à Los Angeles.

Il aperçut enfin la personne pour qui il avait accepté de se déplacer. Celle ci était assise négligemment sur une banquette de cuir usé excentrée dont la position ne permettait pas de profiter d'une vue plongeante sur la scène. C'était pour cette raison que le coin était désert. Mello menait une tablette de chocolat à ses lèvres quand il remarqua à son tour son rival. Il hocha légèrement du menton l'engageant à venir le rejoindre.

Near s'assit en face de lui, ramenant un genou contre son torse et un doigt à la hauteur de ses cheveux, constatant silencieusement qu'il n'avait absolument pas évolué d'un iota depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son visage, prenant peu à peu les traits d'un adulte, conservait indéniablement une ombre de la félinité adolescente qu'il avait toujours eu. Sa silhouette demeurait aussi fine et anguleuse que dans ses souvenirs et ses yeux toujours aussi perçants et glaciales.  
C'était bien le même Mello qu'il avait vu grandir pendant toutes ces années qui lui souriait d'un air sardonique par dessus la table de bois. Pour une raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer, cela avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir que son apparence physique semblait ne pas se dégrader avec le passage du temps. Comme si de cette façon l'albinos pouvait s'assurer qu'il en allait de même de son esprit brillant.

Agitant ses mèches blondes cendrées, manifestement agacé de se voir détaillé ainsi, le jeune homme se servit un verre de vodka avant de l'avaler d'une seule traite. Il n'en proposa pas à son rival sachant pertinemment à quel point cette offre serait inutile.

« Comment vas tu ? » demanda t il au bout d'un temps de sa voix froide et trainante en croquant un nouveau bout de chocolat.

« Bien. »

Ces rendez vous mensuels n'étaient pas destinés à partager de quelconques informations sur l'évolution de leur enquête respective, juste de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours eux même. Ainsi, ils parlaient peu durant ceux ci se contentant généralement de se fixer durant une heure sans sourire avant de se séparer habités d'un soulagement agaçant par son irrationalité.

« Je vais être dans l'obligation de te faire attendre une petite heure, Near, j'ai du travail à finir »

« Tu aurais pu me demander de venir plus tard. » constata seulement l'albinos.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement patient et commençait à se demander comment il pourrait faire passer le temps dans un tel lieu.

« Tu ne te plais pas ici ? » demanda sarcastiquement Mello.

« Bien sûr que non. »

La voix imperturbable fit sourire Mello tout en l'agaçant prodigieusement. Il n'aimait pas la condescendance qu'employait Near à chaque fois qu'il expliquait un de ses états d'esprit comme si c'était l'évidence même et que le seul fait de poser la question prouvait que vous étiez un crétin fini.

« Et bien tu n'as pas tellement le choix. C'est un travail de dernière minute : je ne peux pas refuser à un type de me passer 5 000 dollars pour me baiser. »

« Tu te prostitues ? »

Aucune trace de malaise ou même de surprise ne filtra de cette interrogation.

« Ouais. »

« Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Mello, je suis sûr que tu es capable de trouver d'autres façons d'obtenir de l'argent. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Je suis curieux et c'est marrant. »

Near ne dit rien pendant un temps, entortillant ses boucles blanches avant de reprendre de son ton indifférent :

« Et Matt ? »

« Et bien il paye, comme tout le monde » répliqua sarcastiquement son adversaire.

Une danseuse s'approcha d'eux d'un pas langoureux. Cependant, constatant que les deux jeunes attablés n'avaient d'yeux que pour leurs expressions respectives, elle s'éloigna. L'ambiance à la fois malsaine et superbe que dégageait le mélange des auras de Mello et Near était capable de faire fuir en courant la plupart des gens sains d'esprit. Ce n'était pas leur cas.

Mello sembla déceler la présence de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait derrière l'épaule de Near. Il se leva lentement, son corps adoptant une stature plus arrogante encore si cela était possible que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je te présente Rod, mon plus fidèle client » présenta t il.

L'homme avait une carrure impressionnante. Il portait un costume griffé qui ne le rendait que plus antipathique par la négligence visible avec laquelle il était traité. Un cigare pendait au bout de ses lèvres charnues distordues en un sourire concupiscent.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant d'une voix grave dont l'accent américain assombrissait encore le propos en désignant l'albinos du menton.  
Celui ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre gardant obstinément son regard fixé sur l'endroit que venait de quitter Mello.

« C'est ma nouvelle recrue, fit le blond dédaigneux, appelle le _**N**__émésis_. »

Near ne put s'empêcher de sourire, intérieurement, à ce surnom : déesse grecque annonciatrice de la vengeance divine, c'était une improvisation bien poétique. Néanmoins, il fut tiré de cette constatation silencieuse lorsqu'il entendit Mello sourire alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Tu le voudrais pour ce soir à ma place ? »

Les yeux gris de Near se plissèrent un quart de seconde.

« Pas qu'un peu. Le tarif est le même que d'habitude ? »

« Oui. Il me faut quelqu'un pour l'essayer, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu à l'œuvre donc je regarderai si ça ne te pose pas de problème. »

« Tu sais très bien que non » répliqua Rod en laissant son rire gras résonner quelques instants.

Near se leva lentement de là où il était assis pour faire face aux deux hommes. Mello le regardait simplement les bras croisés contre la poitrine son sourire en coin annonçant son contentement. Rod également le détaillait de haut en bas, cela ne semblant pas dérouter l'albinos.

Ce dernier vint rapidement à la conclusion que Mello avait prévu l'arrivée de son client depuis le début et la suite des évènements dans la foulée.

« On a un marché alors » fit Mello en brisant le silence.  
Rod et lui se serrèrent la main scellant un pacte obscène que Near ne contredit pas. C'était lui contre Mello, le jeu étant lancé depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il désire l'arrêter maintenant. Et puis... il ne perdait jamais.

Le blond prit la tête de la marche et les mena jusqu'à une petite porte recouverte de velours rouge à l'arrière du club. Visiblement, il connaissait déjà cette pièce. Celle ci n'avait pas de fenêtre et le tissus carmin recouvrait intégralement ses murs. En son centre trônait un lit deux places aux draps de soie noir. En opposition avec le reste de l'endroit, la chambre semblait propre et plutôt entretenue. Dans un des coins une porte menait à ce que Near présuma être une salle de bain. Une commode de bois brun occupait un espace contre le mur contenant des objets dont l'albinos ne souhaitait pas vraiment connaître l'utilité. Ni même l'existence.  
Néanmoins, et toujours aussi maitre de lui, il enleva ses chaussures avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit. Il recommença à entortiller une de ses mèches de cheveux alors que le claquement sec d'une tablette de chocolat noir se brisant contre les dents de Mello se faisait entendre. Ce dernier s'était assis sur un fauteuil faisant face au lit.  
Pendant un instant, les deux génies avaient presque oublié la présence du troisième homme dans la pièce, celui ci revenant à leur mémoire lorsqu'il prit place à côté de l'albinos.

« Déshabille toi. » ordonna t il.

Sans dire un mot, Near se redressa et détacha précautionneusement les boutons de son haut de pyjama blanc avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Puis il retira le bas de celui ci, restant dans un boxer immaculé, le regard de Rod lui intimant de le conserver.

Il était à présent en sous vêtement, à genoux sur un lit en face d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dos à Mello qui tranquillement affalé dans un fauteuil l'observait. Comment en était il arrivé là, déjà ?

Il n'y avait que Mello pour l'entrainer dans un scénario aussi insensé. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à y redire. Puisqu'en contrepartie, il était formel, il mènerait le blond à la folie.

Rod posa une main sur sa hanche fine avant de l'inciter à se rapprocher. Near ne fit pas un geste dans ce sens, regardant ailleurs comme si l'ensemble de la scène ne le concernait que modérément. Alors seulement, l'homme menaça de lui baisser son dernier bout de tissus.

« Arrête immédiatement, Rod. » intima brutalement Mello, sa voix perdant le ton doucereux avec lequel il s'était adressé à son ainé jusque là.  
Il semblait recouvrer sa façon habituelle de parler à l'autre puisque Rod ne manifesta aucune surprise à l'entente de cette injonction. À nouveau, Near mena son doigt fin à ses boucles blanches en entortillant une lentement.

« Tu abandonnes, Mello ? »

« Ta gueule, River. »

La mâchoire de l'albinos se crispa : employer le véritable nom d'un des membres de la Wammy's était déjà une insulte, le faire en présence d'une tierce personne pouvait justifier un meurtre. À son sens.

« Sors, Rod. »

La montagne de muscle obéit sans ajouter une parole. À son départ, Mello alla fermer le verrou de la porte avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil et de croquer un bout de chocolat d'un geste rageur.

Near adopta sa posture assise habituelle en face de lui sur le matelas, avant de planter son regard gris dans les iris céruléens.

« J'avais deviné qu'il n'était pas un client mais probablement ton partenaire. » expliqua t il au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Tu avais deviné ? » siffla Mello.

Near hocha lentement la tête : « C'est la façon dont vous vous êtes serrés la main : la tienne était au dessus ce qui est un signe de domination. Cela n'aurait pas été possible s'il avait été ton client. Votre relation n'aurait pu avoir cette dynamique »

Mello haussa les épaules.

« Il aurait pu aimer un truc SM bizarre ou je sais pas moi, il aurait pu kiffer que je le domine au pieu. »

L'albinos fit non de la tête en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce espérant un peu naïvement y trouver des dés pour faire une construction.

« Non plus, tu lui parlais comme si tu le respectais. Tu jouais plutôt bien la comédie, finit il par admettre, mais encore une fois tu as négligé ton attitude. »

Mello lui lança un regard assassin.

« De plus, ajouta l'albinos imperturbable, il avait l'air trop enthousiaste à l'idée de m'avoir moi plutôt que toi ce soir. »

« Tu doutes de tes charmes ? » sourit Mello.

« Enfin, poursuivit Near qui l'ouvrait beaucoup trop de l'avis d'un blond caractériel pour le moment, je te sais incapable de pratiquer ce genre d'activité : tu n'es pas assez indifférent pour cela. »

Le blond ricana.

« Parce que toi tu pourrais ? » dit il en se levant, commençant à se rapprocher du lit d'un pas glissant.

Lentement, il sortit un porte feuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon de cuir.

« Alors vas y, Near, si tu es tellement plus indifférent que moi, quel est ton prix ? Je suis intéressé. »

« Pour toi, je n'ai pas de prix. »

Une nouvelle fois, Mello laissa tomber de ses lèvres un rire sarcastique avant de s'allonger sur le matelas à côté de son rival.

« Parce que pour d'autres oui ? Je suis différent d'eux ? »

L'albinos lui lança un regard froid en coin. Insinuer que qui que ce fut avait un statut particulier à ses yeux était une insulte provocatrice et particulièrement irritante.

« Je me suis mal exprimé, se reprit Near au bout d'un temps, mon corps n'est pas à vendre. »

« Et si j'étais malade et que j'avais besoin d'un rein, tu ne me vendrais pas le tien ? » lança la voix trainante.

Near fut sur le point de lui répondre que dans ce cas précis, il le lui donnerait et non vendrait mais arrêta sa phrase avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prendre forme dans sa gorge. Étrangement, cela équivaudrait à sortir du jeu.

La musique qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre, bien que légèrement étouffée par les murs épais, changea soudain. Elle devint plus caressante et le rythme plus exotique. Near qui ne connaissait que peu de chose en ce domaine se contenta d'écouter les paroles qu'il pouvait percevoir.

**I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to**

Je ne t'aime pas de la façon dont je le voulais  
**What I had to do, had to run from you**

Ce que j'ai du faire, partir loin de toi  
**I'm in love with you but the vibe is wrong**

Je t'aime mais cela sonne faux.  
**And that haunted me all the way home**  
Et ça m'a hanté toute la route jusqu'à chez moi.

Se retournant vers le blond toujours allongé, Near le vit remuer les lèvres en accord avec la musique toujours plongé dans une contemplation minutieuse du plafond. Aucun son ne passait la barrière de sa gorge mais il récitait des paroles qu'il avait du entendre plus d'une fois.

« Tu aimes bien cette chanson ? » demanda l'albinos sans dévier son regard des doigts fins de Mello pianotant le rythme contre sa cuisse.  
L'autre haussa simplement les épaules.

_**So you never know, never never know**_

Donc tu n'as jamais su. Jamais, jamais su.  
_**Never know enough, 'til it's over, love**_

Jamais assez su, jusqu'à ce soit fini mon amour.  
**'Til we lose control, system overload**

Jusqu'à ce qu'on perde le contrôle, le système saturé.  
**Screamin', "No, no, no, n-no''**

Criant, ''non, non, non, non''

Brutalement, et sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes n'ait pu le prévoir, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le gris et le bleu se percutèrent avec une férocité qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à appréhender. L'échange n'avait l'air de rien pourtant cela était probablement la seule action dénuée d'arrière pensée manipulatrice qu'ils exécuteraient ce soir. C'était juste un regard, égaré quelque part entre la Wammy's et L. Entre la haine et la compétition. Entre le SPK et la mafia. Cela finalement n'avait rien d'un partage mais relevait plutôt d'un constat silencieux : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils étaient seuls.

Mello et Near. Pouvaient ils encore être seuls ? Juste l'un et l'autre sans voir l'ombre de L se dessiner sur chacun de leurs pas. Visiblement, et du moins pour ce soir, ce fut le cas.

Near ne sut pas très bien si c'était lui qui s'était penché vers Mello ou si ce fut le blond qui se redressa mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent violemment. A moitié allongés, ils combattirent une nouvelle fois pour la dominance. Leur bataille avait changé de lieu, un lit, de position, déshabillés l'un contre l'autre, de temps, la nuit, mais mis à part ces détails futiles elle ne perdait rien de sa féérie.

**I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to**

Je ne t'aime pas de la façon dont je voulais  
_**See I wanna move but can't escape from you**_  
Je veux partir mais je ne peux pas m'échapper de ton emprise

**So I keep it low, keep a secret code**

Donc j'essaie de calmer le jeu, je garde un code secret.  
_**So everybody else don't have to know**_

Pour que personne n'ait à savoir.

Mello vint naturellement se positionner au dessus de lui, Near sachant que sur ce terrain du moins, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Néanmoins, il ne voyait pas cette position comme une réelle défaite et Mello ne la voyait pas non plus comme une victoire. Les mains qui parcouraient sa peau d'albâtre étaient bien trop attentives et caressantes pour que l'autre puisse clamer qu'il accomplissait ces gestes par sadisme pur.

La façon dont Mello agissait, dont il le regardait de ses yeux de chats qui semblaient contenir tous les bleus possibles et imaginables de la planète, avait perdu la mesquinerie qui le caractérisait pourtant si bien. Il ne restait que l'aspect le plus bestial du génie. C'était celui ci qui lui permettait de raisonner, habituellement, mais aujourd'hui il lui faisait découvrir un nouvel emploi de sa personnalité.

Ou de son corps. Ou des deux. La matière et l'esprit s'étaient rejoints pour la première fois devant Near.

_**So keep your love locked down, your love locked down**_

Donc garde ton amour enfermé, ton amour enfermé.  
**Keepin' your love locked down, your love locked down**

Gardant ton amour enfermé, ton amour enfermé.  
_**I keep your love locked down, your love locked down**_  
Je garde ton amour enfermé, ton amour enfermé.

**I keep your love locked down, _you lose_**

Je garde ton amour enfermé, tu perds.

Mello murmura les deux derniers mots à son oreille de sa voix trainante alors qu'il perdait son haut et son pantalon, l'albinos laissant dégringoler ses doigts sur le dos maintenant nu. Laissant son souffle se perdre dans les mèches blondes, laissant l'autre approcher ses hanches, laissant une idée délirante et instinctive les atteindre.

**I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
I can't keep my cool, so I keep it true**  
Je ne peux pas garder mon calme, donc je dis la vérité

_**I got somethin' to lose, so I gotta move**_

J'ai quelque chose à perdre, donc je dois partir  
_**I can't keep myself and still keep you too**_

Je ne peux pas rester moi même et te garder en même temps.

Le blond saisit ses cuisses les forçant à se redresser avant de les relever et de plaquer son rival contre le mur. Ses coups de hanches brutaux lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir briser la frêle stature de Near à tout moment. Ce fantasme, et peut être était ce du à l'étrange infaillibilité qu'incarnait son adversaire, ne put être mis à exécution. C'était bien ça, le fantasme ?

L'albinos soupçonnait très largement l'autre d'alterner des coups de reins puissants et destructeurs à d'autres plus sensuels, une façon bien immature de montrer son contrôle, pourtant très relatif, de la situation. Néanmoins, pour une raison inexplicable, l'une et l'autre des configurations l'excitaient tout autant. Que Mello exprime son désir par l'agressivité ou la tendresse, rien n'était plus délicieux que de le voir perdre pieds encore une fois à son contact.

Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre, brulants, et leurs regards ne se quittaient pas alors que les vas et vient se poursuivaient. Leurs souffles hachés se mêlant toujours parfois interrompus par des gémissements que Near tentait vainement de maintenir au minimum. Orgueuil ou pudeur ?

**So I keep in mind when I'm on my own**

Donc je garde à l'esprit quand je suis seul  
**Somewhere far from home, in the danger zone**  
Quelque part loin de chez moi, dans un zone dangereuse

**How many times did I tell ya ? for it finally got through?**

Combien de fois je te l'ai dit pour que finalement tu comprennes ?  
**You lose, you lose**

Tu perds, tu perds.

Ils étaient par terre, du moins c'est ce que Mello réussissait à localiser. Il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer. Un instant, il se dit qu'il devait absolument se souvenir de cet instant, être capable, même dans un million d'années, de pouvoir décrire avec exactitude la position dans laquelle ils étaient rendus. Parce qu'elle était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais connu.

Near était à quatre patte sur le sol, ça il pouvait le déterminer avec certitude. Et lui était au dessus, dans la même position puisque sa taille le lui permettait. Il ne sentait plus le dos, bien trop cambré, de l'albinos contre son torse. Les boucles blanches emmêlées frôlaient son épaules et les cris muets de Near se répercutaient avec délectation dans son esprit imaginatif. Les lèvres d'opales, légèrement entrouvertes, appelaient un baiser qu'il ne pourrait donner en cet instant.

Ses hanches se détachèrent des (magnifiques) fesses de son rival pour les rencontrer une fois de plus avec toute la violence et la dépravation qu'il pouvait leurs infliger. Une seconde, il mordit le cou pâle à sa portée. Le mordit, le mordilla, le lécha, le caressa, quelle importance cette sémantique imbécile avait elle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ?

**I'm not lovin' you the way I wanted to  
See I had to go, see I had to move**

Tu vois j'ai du partir, tu vois j'ai du m'éloigner  
**No more wastin' time, you can't wait for life**

On ne perd plus de temps, tu ne peux pas attendre toute la vie  
_**We're just racing time, where's the finish line ?**_

C'est juste une course contre la montre, où est la ligne d'arrivée ?

Ils étaient allonger sur le sol sans que l'un ou l'autre puisse exactement dépeindre la façon dont ils en étaient arrivés là. La moquette brulait le dos de Near à force de frottements et y laisserait probablement une marque rouge qu'il devrait cacher au reste du SPK bien que pour l'instant ce ne soit pas vraiment cela qu'il ait à l'esprit. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et ses yeux voilés ne percevaient plus que des lignes diffuses de ce qui tenaient lieu de murs et de plafond dans la pièce à peine quelques instants auparavant. Mello s'écartait à nouveau de lui avant que leurs bassins ne s'entrechoquent le faisant geindre de plaisir.

Au dessus de l'albinos, Mello s'était écarté autant que la situation le permettait dans le dessein d'observer son rival se perdre dans le plaisir. Évidemment, cela était rendu impossible par la volupté qui accaparait son esprit génial. L'ensemble de sa tête n'était plus qu'un brouillard rouge et gris. Rouge pour la colère, gris pour les yeux de Near. Il hurlait un sentiment qu'il ne reconnaissait plus très bien, confus et animal à la fois, recouvrant bien involontairement les délicats sursauts de la voix de Near qui se perdaient quelque part entre l'espace et le temps.

Il décida soudain de rapprocher l'autre de lui, de réduire au maximum la distance entre eux deux bien qu'à sa façon celle ci soit déjà négative en cet instant.

**So keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
Keepin' your love locked down, your love locked down  
I keep your love locked down, your love locked down  
****I keep your love locked down, you lose**

Leurs ébats avaient duré environ une heure et demi, estima Near en jetant un regard à l'horloge qui faisait face au lit. Il avait enfin recouvré l'intégralité de ses capacités intellectuelles qui s'étaient considérablement amoindries pendant ces instants de volupté.

Il était allongé dans le lit, sous les draps, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui même comme à son habitude et entortillait une de ses mèches de cheveux. Mello dos à lui était assis à ses cotés sur le matelas et fumait une cigarette sortit d'un paquet de la poche de son pantalon (combien de trucs pouvait on caser dans un morceau de cuir aussi serré ?). Il laissait nonchalamment la cendre tomber sur la moquette auburn au risque d'enflammer l'ensemble du bâtiment relâchant des volutes de fumée acre de temps à autre.

Le blond se releva sans un mot pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cela était relativement étonnant étant donné que la troisième fois qu'ils l'avaient fait cela s'était déroulé sous la douche. Near n'essaya pas plus d'expliquer ce comportement et se maudit pour employer une expression telle que ''l'avoir fait'' pour désigner ce que Mello et lui... avaient fait (il était décidément incapable de la moindre maturité). Il joua un instant avec les draps de soie avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Lorsque Mello revint dans la pièce, il s'évertuait encore à trouver sa chemise.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda froidement le mafieux en lui jetant le bout de tissus.

Near le remit sans un mot.

Mello s'approcha de lui à nouveau et posa le bout de ses doigts contre son thorax. Lui infligeant une légère pression, il obligea Near à laisser aller son dos contre le mur. Le maintenant fermement en place en saisissant ses hanches, il l'embrassa. Le baiser dura longtemps, sans pour autant leur laisser le loisir de réfléchir à autre chose que la chaleur aux fonds de leurs estomacs. Les deux génies montrèrent un peu plus d'affection qu'ils n'auraient aimé en révéler.

Ils s'écartèrent, Near décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son quartier général sécurisé loin de la folie de Mello. Loin de son regard froid et de ses mains brulantes, de son souffle et de ses lèvres. Oh, mon Dieu, de ses lèvres.  
« Nous nous voyons le mois prochain au SPK, Mello » dit il seulement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Derrière lui, Mello hocha brièvement la tête en ajustant son haut.

La main sur la poignée, Near se figea soudain.

« Ne meurs pas bêtement. » ordonna t il d'un ton neutre.

« Parce que si c'est intelligemment j'ai le droit ? » fit ironiquement l'autre.

« On ne peut pas mourir de façon intelligente. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

À son départ, Mello se rassit dans le lit que Near venait de quitter. Il ralluma négligemment une cigarette avant de prendre une tablette de chocolat dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il ne savait plus, exactement, s'il avait tout prévu depuis le début ou si c'était l'albinos qui, une fois de plus, l'avait amené à sortir de ses gonds.

Cela avait il la moindre importance ?

Ils avaient couché ensemble. Cette vérité le percuta plus fort que toutes les autres qu'il avait rencontré au court de sa vie. Même la mort de L lui semblait fade par rapport à cette réalité. Coucher ensemble / faire l'amour : _Les mots avaient ils un sens exact ou étaient ils juste des inventions prétentieuses des Hommes pour se persuader qu'ils maitrisaient et expliquaient leurs pulsions ?_

La seconde hypothèse lui semblait bien plus plausible en ce moment même.

Une dernière question lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil encouragé par l'alcool qu'il ingurgita au cours du reste de la soirée.

Devait il admettre ?

Admettre qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ces jeux tordus continuent indéfiniment.

Admettre qu'au delà du temps et de l'espace, au delà de Kira et de L, au delà de leurs destins et de leurs histoires, Mello était encore capable d'aimer.  
L'obsession était un mot, l'amour en était un autre. Et les deux se confondaient insolemment dans son esprit. Peut être aurait il du commencer par les définir. Sans aucun doute, s'il avait été sage, Mello aurait saisi un stylo et aurait rédigé une dissertation pour comprendre exactement de quoi son sentiment pour Near était composé. Il aurait peut être achevé cet écrit par une sorte de ''recette'' indiquant la dose d'amertume, d'affection et de fascination exact qui suciscitaient cet amour chez lui. Et puis il se serait tranché les veines, pour la forme, parachevant son égocentrisme mélodramatique.

Alors, il n'obéit pas à ce réflex de génie cartésien et préféra en revenir à sa découverte : Mello _aimait_ Near.

C'était malsain, cette constatation intérieure avait déformé ses lèvres par une grimace de dégout. Aimer/haïr, jouer/partager : les mots n'avaient décidément aucune signification précise. Ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir les subtilités nécessaires à la compréhension des émotions humaines.  
Malgré cette hypothèse hypocrite, rien ne pouvait lui retirer de l'esprit qu'il aimait son rival.

« Enfoiré » laissa t il seulement tomber en constatant que le génie blanc avait décidé consciemment d'amener son esprit à cet épilogue.

* * *

NOTE : _**Nyx**_ est la déesse grecque de la nuit. Vous remarquerez vous même la première lettre du mot.

Et voilà.

Near est extrêmement austère dans cette fiction. D'habitude, je le préfère plus ''complexé'' c'est à dire moins enclin au contact physique mais je me suis dit qu'essayer un nouvel aspect du personnage ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. De plus, ici il a deviné presque immédiatement que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que jamais Mello n'irait au bout de son histoire.  
A mon sens, un Near ''physique'' ou réservé est une interprétation différente du personnage qui ne contredit pas l'histoire originale. Conclusion : je fais ce que je veux (niark).

Breeef, comme dans la fiction que je vais publier Near est beaucoup moins enclin à ce genre de chose (mais alors beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup moins) j'ai corrigé le tire ici.  
Toujours est il que concernant ce texte, j'espère avoir été claire dans les élucubrations de notre génie blond de fin de soirée : j'ai un trip avec Mello et ses considérations hautement métaphysiques sur les mots en ce moment. Ici, il veut seulement dire qu'on pourra lui dire ce qu'on veut, un mot ne reflétera jamais ce qu'il pense de Near. Ça a un côté un peu prétentieux genre ''personne ne peut comprendre'', mais en même temps c'est Mello.  
Tout ça pour ajouter deux secondes après qu'il aime Near. Ce qui est paradoxal. Mais en même temps c'est Mello. Je ne sais plus qui m'a un jour dit en substance dans un commentaire : « quoiqu'il puisse se passer, quoiqu'il puisse faire, il suffira d'ajouter ''C'est Mello'' et ça passe tout seul ».

Il y a beaucoup de ça, je pense. Mais le personnage a tout de même beaucoup de substance et j'espère lui avoir correctement rendu hommage.

Enfin, ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la poignée de main, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Je l'ai lu dans un bouquin de psychologie (je lance au défi quiconque de réussir un finir un livre entièrement dédié aux mouvements des mains...). Bref, je trouvais ça très ''Near'' de remarquer ce genre de truc.

Pour le lemon, il n'est pas très imagé, voir déstructuré. J'essayais de donner une impression de ''flashs'' que voient les personnages. Ils se laissent entrainer dans quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à voir venir et se rendent compte de leurs actes par intermittence...

Fin du blabla de l'auteur.

_A bientôt et merci encore une fois d'avoir lu (et aussi commenté pour ceux qui le feront_).

**Je tiens tout spécialement à remercier Serahne pour ses nombreux commentaires sur mes autres fictions, ses conseils et ses encouragements.**  
Et là j'ai vraiment fini.


	2. Miysis

**Résumé alternatif :** Mello aime jouer. Si c'est avec Near, c'est encore mieux. Il utilise son esprit pour dégrader celui de son rival. À moins que ce ne soit le contraire. À moins que ce ne soit réciproque. À moins qu'il n'y ait pas de jeu. MXN.

**Pairing :** MXN

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

Voilà la seconde partie,

je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon esprit tordu,

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Mind Games : **

_**Seconde partie : Miysis**_

_« Ne meurs pas bêtement »_

Near était figé. Telle une statut délavée qui se découpait entre le gris du ciel et le vert de la pelouse, il restait debout sans bouger. Son visage aux traits d'enfant avait acquis une dureté étrange donnant à l'albinos l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus jamais troubler son expression fermée.  
C'était probablement le cas, puisque Mello était mort.  
Il ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, la pluie battante trempant peu à peu ses cheveux, imbibant son pyjama. Il était frigorifié, le vent glacial et sifflant semblant transpercer sa chair en mille épingles cruelles. Néanmoins, il aimait cette douleur harassante, elle lui rappelait qu'il était encore capable de ressentir. Elle s'imposait comme une allégorie de Mello revenant le hanter.

Il se sentait malade. Le dégout le plus profond qu'il ait jamais ressenti s'incarnait ici pour le cimetière japonais qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cet endroit respirait l'apathie et le regret. Il était immonde de penser une seule seconde qu'un pareil lieu pouvait refléter le moindre sentiment que le deuil provoquait.

_« Je te hais »_

Lui, Near, n'en avait rien à faire. Comme toujours, il avait cadenassé la moindre émotion dans une petite boite au fond de son esprit, la boite ''Mello'', et ce soir, il en jetterait la clé. Ici, sur le sol d'herbe verdoyante rendue émeraude par les gouttes d'eau, il poserait métaphoriquement l'objet qui aurait pu permettre de faire émerger ses sensations à la porte de son visage. Et l'oublierait, définitivement.

Il oublierait cet endroit, il oublierait la couleur du ciel, il oublierait le marbre blanc de la tombe devant ses yeux, il oublierait la Wammy's, il oublierait L, il oublierait Mello. Et par dessus tout, et avant tout cela, il oublierait le Jeu.

_« Je t'attendrai sur la ligne d'arrivée »_

Lorsque quelqu'un meurt, ses proches clament qu'ils ont ''perdu'' cette personne. Donc, Near avait ''perdu'' Mello. Le chef du SPK réfléchit à cette hypothèse une seconde et la trouva soudainement complètement stupide.

Mais alors d'une débilité abyssale. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien formulé de plus idiot de toute sa vie.

Tout simplement parce que pour dire qu'il avait perdu Mello, il fallait envisager la possibilité qu'un jour il aurait pu le ''gagner''. Et si gagner une personne lambda était déjà à la limite du concevable, gagner Mello paraissait d'autant plus inapplicable. De plus, tout le monde, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, finit par mourir. Ainsi, et immanquablement, on ''perd'' toutes les personnes qui nous entourent. S'il existe un jeu pour lequel la règle principale énonce que l'on doit perdre, alors il ne voulait pas y participer. Ce serait vain.

Enfin, techniquement, remarqua l'albinos en jetant un regard au sol boueux, il savait pertinemment où était Mello. Que ce soit au sens propre ou au sens figuré, cette expression était naïve.

Pour conclure, il n'avait pas ''perdu'' Mello. Cela l'arrangeait bien : il détestait perdre.

_« Je quitte cet orphelinat et n'essayez pas de me retenir ! »_

Near tourna les talons, sans que son impassibilité ne disparaisse ne serait ce qu'un seul instant, et passa devant Lidner et Rester qui attendaient sagement qu'il ait fini de se recueillir. Ses subordonnés ne dirent pas un mot quand il entra dans la limousine.

L'albinos se jura que si Hall, assise à côté de lui sur la banquette de cuir, avait l'audace de laisser les larmes qu'elle avait aux bords des yeux couler, il l'assassinerait, ici et maintenant. Il la tuerait de sang froid.  
Ce serait rapide : il n'aurait qu'à saisir l'arme que l'agent portait à la ceinture d'un geste vif comme il l'avait appris, la pointer vers sa tempe sur laquelle battaient des cheveux blonds platine et appuyer sur la gâchette. Il verrait ensuite la cervelle de cette demeurée prétentieuse s'étaler contre la vitre de la voiture, il entendrait le cri d'horreur de Gevanni, se laisserait passer les menottes aux poignets et ne dirait rien quand on le mènerait à la chaise électrique. Le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait serait pour la couleur carmin du sang dégoulinant sur son visage blafard.

Near cligna les yeux, faisant disparaître ce fantasme morbide de son esprit par ce geste. Ils étaient arrivés au SPK. Toujours sans un mot, ils prirent l'ascenseur afin d'arriver dans la pièce principale de son QG. Sans s'y attarder, Near rejoint le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.  
De son regard gris et incisif, il dissuada les autres personnes de la pièce ne serait ce qu'essayer de le retenir.

_« Ils sont débiles tes jouets. »_

Assis sur le sol comme à son habitude, il défit entièrement le puzzle blanc, laissant les petites pièces aux bordures biscornues s'étaler devant lui et le recommença. Autour de lui dans la petite pièce blanche, des legos par milliers l'attendaient formant déjà le début d'une reproduction de la ville de New York, une cible de fléchettes pendait sur un mur et un nombre incalculable de dés tapissait un bureau de bois.  
Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était le puzzle qu'il avait choisi, cet objet lui rappelant celui qu'il faisait lorsque Roger lui avait annoncé la mort de L. Sauf que cette fois ci, c'était un ''N'' en écriture gothique qui s'étalait dans le coin supérieur droit. Maintenant, et indubitablement, il était l'héritier. Plus aucune personne sur cette planète ne pouvait revendiquer ce titre mis à part lui.

Vivement, il se leva et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Il se lava le visage et les dents et, en se redressant, contempla une seconde son visage dans la glace. Il le trouva d'une laideur repoussante. Son indifférence légendaire le rendait inhumain et ses yeux gris lui donnaient l'air vide. Il était vide.

D'un pas trainant il regagna la pièce qu'il venait de quitter précipitamment et se rallongea sur son lit. Il éteignit la lumière et s'abandonna presque immédiatement à un sommeil sans rêve. Near fut assez soulagé de voir que _**M**__orphée_ venait le chercher si facilement.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Casper ? Ça fait mal quand j'appuie juste là ? »_

La journée du lendemain fut ennuyeuse. Le SPK devait organiser la conférence de presse que le commandant Rester, assisté par la police japonaise, donnerait afin de résumer l'affaire Kira. Les agents et Near devaient donc décider de ce que le monde saurait de l'histoire de Light Yagami.

« Doit on mentionner la participation de la mafia à l'enquête ? » demanda Gevanni en levant les yeux de ses dossiers.

C'était la question que chacun des agents redoutait de lui poser depuis plus d'une heure, constata silencieusement Near en remarquant les airs graves qu'arboraient les membres de la cellule d'enquête autour de la table.

« Non » répondit il d'un ton neutre, revenant à son élaboration d'une tour en dés.

Ce fut Lidner qui réagit la première.

« C'est grâce à Mello et son sacrifice que tu as arrêté Kira et tu ne vas pas le révéler ? »

Near aurait pu laisser un soupir d'exaspération passer ses lèvres pâles si ce genre de laisser-aller avait correspondu avec sa personnalité. Bien qu'il ne le fit pas, il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Des temps difficiles nous attendent, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de montrer aux criminels qui vont sortir de l'ombre que N ayant arrêté Kira, il en fera tout autant d'eux. » déclara t il.

« Mais Near... »

« Cette exigence n'est pas négociable » interrompit il, glacial.  
Sur ces mots il se leva dans le dessein de regagner sa chambre, jugeant les autres détails de l'enquête négligeables. Néanmoins, la voix de Lidner résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce métallique.

« Near, Mello s'est sacrifié ! Il s'est sacrifié ! , cria t elle, tu ne peux pas oublier ça ! Tu dois au moins lui rendre hommage ! »

L'albinos se retourna lentement, faisant face à la policière, et planta son regard mordant dans le sien.

« Le reste du monde ne connaissait pas Mello et cela demeura ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Une seconde, l'albinos hésita une nouvelle fois à se jeter sur elle. D'une prise, il la ferait tomber sur le sol, puis viendrait se placer au dessus de son corps fin et saisirait sa gorge pâle. Il serrait contre sa jugulaire jusqu'à ce que dans un borborygme déplaisant elle laisse échapper son dernier souffle.

« Si Kira nous a bien appris quelque chose, préféra t il déclarer, c'est que la justice n'existe pas. »

Ainsi, laissant ses subordonnés dans le désarroi le plus complet, il quitta la pièce.

_« Ne me provoque pas »_

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lidner une nouvelle fois vint le déranger.

Le génie blanc contemplait la ville dans le soir finissant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. A ses pieds s'étendaient des buildings d'acier. Le gris de leurs structures lui évoquant la couleur de ses yeux, lui rappelant celle du ciel la veille, lui déchirant inexplicablement l'estomac. Il était tombé malade.

Il avait toujours été malade.

« Near, j'aimerais que tu reviennes sur ta décision. »

Il ne répondit rien à cette demande ridicule.

« Essaie de comprendre, Mello était quelqu'un d'important. Les gens doivent le savoir. »

Il fit à nouveau face à la policière.

« Il y a des gens qui l'appréciaient ! »

« Matt est dans le coma. » rétorqua t il d'un ton neutre.

« Je l'appréciais ! »

Un instant, il l'observa du coin de l'œil, l'air légèrement interrogateur. De la façon dont un scientifique remarque que l'expérience qu'il mène ne se passe pas exactement comme prévue mais que cette anomalie est dérisoire ou comme un vieillard contemple un phénomène étonnant mais pas spectaculaire et dont la maturité préserve de l'excitation.

« Vous lui avez parlé sept fois en tête à tête, comptabilisa Near, combien de fois a t il mangé du chocolat devant vous ? »

Lidner écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu plusieurs entrevues avec le jeune homme qui lui avait fait part de ses impressions quant au déroulement de l'affaire Kira. Elle avait ainsi permis de servir d'intermédiaire entre Near et lui. Pendant ces discussions, et avant qu'il vienne en personne au SPK, elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il aimait le chocolat. En fait, leurs conversations ressemblaient plutôt à des monologues que le génie débitait de sa voix envoutante en regardant ailleurs comme un texte qu'il aurait mémorisé. Cependant, il n'avait jamais rien perdu de son étonnante prestance.

« Jamais. » répondit elle enfin, les yeux écarquillés de surprise à cette révélation.

« Il ne réfléchissait pas en votre présence. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant : vous n'en valez pas la peine. »

Elle lui lança un regard horrifié.

_« Je pense que tu es indifférent parce que tu as peur. Au final, tu n'es qu'un gosse terrifié. Un lâche. Cette idée à quelque chose de triste et de pathétique à la fois. »_

Gevanni entra sans frapper. Near fut agacé de voir autant de monde dans sa chambre.

« Near, on a reçu une lettre. Elle n'est pas timbré donc quelqu'un l'a déposée dans la boite tout à l'heure. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que personne en dehors des agents du SPK ne sont allés voir la boite aujourd'hui. Ce n'est ni Rester ni moi. C'est toi Lidner ? »

« Non »

« Toujours est il que cette lettre est adressée à Nate River. »

Le souffle des trois agents s'interrompit un quart de seconde, appréhendant la réaction de leur chef dont l'anonymat était le bien le plus précieux.

Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux du bout de l'indexe tout en tendant l'autre main pour prendre la lettre. Rapidement il décacheta l'enveloppe. Il en tira une page blanche. Dessus étaient marqués huit mots :

Mickael Kheel. Mihael Kill. Michael Keel. Michel Khill

_« Near, je vais te donner mon véritable nom. Comme ça, si un jour Kira m'attrape, ce sera de ta faute aussi : tu n'auras pas réussi à le protéger. C'est un jeu sympa, non ? »_

Near fronça les sourcils un quart de seconde.

« Alors ? » demanda Lidner

« Sortez de ma chambre, immédiatement. » ordonna l'albinos.

Son regard était sans appel.

Lorsque les agents eurent quitté la pièce, Near se précipita à nouveau vers les toilettes. La bile lui brulait la gorge mais son esprit génial était toujours en ébullition.

La règle n°27 du Death Note : _''Le Death Note deviendra inefficace si le nom de la victime a été mal orthographié quatre fois''._

Mello avait essayé de se sauver la vie en écrivant son propre nom dans le Death Note pendant le laps de temps qu'il l'avait eu en sa possession. Inutilement, de toute évidence, puisque Lidner avait vu son corps se calciner.

L'albinos essayait de comprendre alors il apprécierait assez si son estomac arrêtait de tenter de se déverser sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Il finit par parvenir à se relever et se laissa tomber dans la douche. L'eau glacé déferla sur son dos poussant son esprit à se remettre à fonctionner plus ardemment. S'il était assez intensément plongé dans sa réflexion, son corps oublierait la douleur que provoquait l'eau gelée sur sa peau nue.

Ce n'était pas une des fausses règles du cahier puisque Mello les connaissant avec certitude il n'aurait pas pris la peine de marquer son nom tout en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Pourquoi avait il reçu la lettre aujourd'hui ? Le mafieux avait du, avant de mourir, demander à un de ses hommes de la lui faire parvenir. Cela restait l'hypothèse la plus probable.

L'albinos lutta. Il ne devait pas, ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde, imaginer que son ex-camarade de classe était toujours vivant. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Cela lui couterait probablement sa relative stabilité d'esprit.

_« Je pense que nous sommes son jeu à lui. À L. Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est le notre aussi »_

Il regretta soudain d'avoir rendu sa photo à Mello, dans le cas contraire, il aurait pu demander à Ryuk, le shinigami qui accompagnait le cahier que le SPK avait récupéré, d'avoir les Yeux de Dieu de la Mort. Ainsi, et avec la certitude la plus absolue, il aurait pu s'assurer du décès de Mello. Il aurait pu contempler de son regard impersonnel l'absence de chiffres et de prénom au dessus de la tête blonde de gosse de quinze ans qu'avait un jour été Mihael Keehl.

Il était recroquevillé dans son lit, entortillant une de ses mèches autour de son index et déjà il élaborait des théories qui auraient pu permettre à Mello de survivre. Pas une seule ne restait plausible. Puisque Lidner avait vu son cadavre. Elle l'avait vu, elle le lui avait décrit, elle l'avait identifié avec certitude. Elle avait même dit des détails sur son corps qu'elle n'aurait pu savoir sans cela.  
Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour elle de deviner que Mello avait une cicatrice sur le ventre due à son opération de l'appendicite quand il avait huit ans.

_« Tu es tellement insignifiant »_

Near était de nouveau dans la salle principale du QG à quatre heure du matin. Tant qu'à être debout, autant s'occuper de façon constructive. Il lançait donc des fléchettes contre la cible qu'il avait trainé jusqu'ici.

Lidner aurait pu savoir pour la cicatrice de Mello. Si elle avait couché avec lui. La fléchette qu'il venait de lancer s'écrasa contre le mur à vingt bon centimètres des ronds rouges et blancs.

« Near ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? »

Le génie se retourna, dévisageant une fois de plus la femme à qui il venait de penser. Elle était si grande et fine. Presque anguleuse. Ses yeux azures plissés dans une expression inquiètes qui ne leur allait pas le fixaient, ses cheveux blonds platines étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute.

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous renvoyer, n'est ce pas Lidner ? »

La jeune femme se figea.

« Non Near, seul le commandant Rester peut faire cela. »

« Bien. À l'avenir je vous demanderai de ne plus vous attarder en ma présence. » exigea t il froidement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'une incompréhension exécrable.

« Parce que vous voir me répugne. »

« Near, je veux savoir comment tu vas, reprit elle en s'adoucissant, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Et tu as maigri. Ça fait à peine un mois et tu as perdu au moins trois kilos. »

Il ne se départit pas de sa stature indifférente, la laissant seulement le regarder de ses grands yeux plein d'anxiété. Near n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude qu'on le materne. Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait apprécier ce genre d'attention déplacée.

« Est ce que Mello te manque, Near ? C'était ton ami ? »

« Mello n'a aucun espèce d'importance, dit il seulement en menant un de ses doigts à ses boucles blanches, et je dois voir le Shinigami. »

_« Tout ce que je peux te dire tu t'en fous ! Tout ce qui t'entoure, tu t'en fous ! Tu n'es rien et tu t'en fous ! Je ne suis rien et tu t'en fous ! Je te hais et tu t'en fous ! Un jour je te tuerai, Near, j'espère que tu t'en fous ! »_

Le lendemain, il eut le loisir de se retrouver en face du possesseur originel du cahier de la mort. Near avait exigé que l'on ne rende pas immédiatement le Death Note estimant que l'étudier un peu ne serait pas superflus. Seulement, depuis la mort de Kira, personne n'en avait encore eu le loisir. Ainsi, l'objet et son propriétaire avait été enfermé dans la salle des coffres.  
Au bout de cinq minutes d'interrogatoire le jour de sa récupération, le SPK avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à tirer du Shinigami mis à part des phrases sibyllines débitées d'un ton parfaitement sardonique.

Near en était tout de même venu à la conclusion qu'il se devait de tenter quelque chose.

« Bonjour Ryuk, dit il en plaçant correctement une pièce de puzzle, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Le dieu de la mort le regardait, ses yeux rouges flamboyant glissant sur sa silhouette frêle. Le shinigami constata une fois de plus à quel point tous ces humains pouvaient être paradoxaux. À la fois si jeunes et froids, presque cadavériques, délicats et intouchables. Effondrés et glaciales.

« Confirmez vous que si l'on marque quatre fois un nom mal orthographié dans le Death Note, la personne concernée ne peut mourir à cause lui ? »

L'autre hocha la tête. Near reprit une pièce de puzzle.

« Est ce que quelqu'un peut écrire lui même son nom dans le Death Note ? »

« Normalement, oui. » fit la voix grave déformée par un sourire dantesque.

« Donc, une personne pourrait rendre le cahier inefficace contre elle. »

« En théorie »

Le puzzle était à moitié fait, Near releva ses yeux gris :

« Est ce que cette action empêchera tous les Death Notes d'être efficace contre la personne en question ou seulement celui dans lequel elle a écrit son nom ? »

Un instant, Ryuk sembla réfléchir, le visage fermé de Near lui faisant toujours face, ses yeux gris attentifs à ses réactions.

« Je ne sais pas. »

L'albinos ne put réfréner l'exaspération de passer une fraction de seconde dans son regard.

« Vous envoyez dans mon monde des jeux destructeurs dont vous ne connaissez pas exactement les règles ? À quel point êtes vous stupide ? » lança t il d'un ton tranchant.

« Je ne tolère pas qu'un humain me donne des leçons de morale » rétorqua le Shinigami sa voix se perdant dans une octave méprisante.

« Je ne tolère que l'on s'amuse au dépend de mon peuple »

« N'oublie pas, jeune Nate, reprit Ryuk toujours menaçant, que puisque tu es le propriétaire du cahier aujourd'hui c'est moi qui marquerait ton nom dans le Death Note. Cela pourrait survenir plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines. »

Near laissa la commissure de ses lèvres se relever d'un demi millimètre.

« Je m'appelle Near. » dit il seulement.

Le Dieu fit claquer ses ailes d'un air mécontent quand l'albinos quitta la pièce.

_« Je te poursuivrai jusqu'en enfer, s'il le faut. Je t'y retrouverai et je te ferai payer cher d'avoir essayé de t'échapper du Jeu »_

Near serra les poings, de retour dans sa chambre. Il se laissait entrainer vers la folie en essayant de comprendre si Mello avait véritablement eu une chance de survie dans cette histoire. Même s'il avait rendu le Death Note de Shiro inefficace contre lui, ce n'était pas une page de celui ci que Takada avait utilisé. Et visiblement cet imbécile de Ryuk n'était pas capable de lui donner une réponse claire quant aux questions que cela suscitait.

Il se laissa doucement sombrer dans le sommeil. Mello était mort. Mello était mort. Mello était même enterré. Mello était mort et ne reparaitrait jamais.  
Il n'y avait plus de jeu, plus de passé, plus de Mello.

_« Échec et Mat / Near et Mello. Pour Kira, ça va être assez synonyme tu ne crois pas ? »_

Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, le ciel de la ville encore envahi par la nuit, une personne se tenait dans sa chambre.

Il était habillé du pyjama noir qu'il portait du temps de la Wammy's. Son rosaire avait disparu alors qu'autour de son cou pendait à la place un long collier s'achevant au niveau de son plexus solaire par un ''M'' stylisé.

Ses cheveux cendrés battaient ses tempes, lui faisant presque un halo à la lumière de la Lune. Le jeu d'ombre qu'engendrait la nuit sur son corps et le tissus de coton suggérant sa silhouette le rendaient d'autant plus félin que ses yeux de chats ne le soulignaient au premier abord.

Leurs iris céruléens brillaient presque dans la noirceur de la pièce alors que ses lèvres s'étaient plissées dans un rictus ironique et familier.

Il croisa lentement les bras, ses mouvements langoureux paraissant faire corps avec l'ombre, et laissa Near le contempler un peu plus longtemps, son regard affirmant la prévisibilité de la stupeur dissimulée de son rival.

« Mello » soupira l'albinos en écarquillant les yeux.

Il était donc bien en train de devenir fou puisqu'une hallucination de son défunt camarade venait le hanter.  
« T'as pas changé, Nate » entama l'autre sans se départir de son sourire irritant.

« N'emploie pas ce nom. » siffla l'albinos.

« Quelle importance que je le prononce, personne ne peut m'entendre à par toi. Je suis une putain d'hallucination qui émane de ton putain d'esprit qui doit d'ailleurs être sacrément dérangé soit dit en passant. »

Near cilla, son délirium avait raison.

« Disparais. » ordonna t il.

« Ouais, écoute, ça c'est pas trop dans mes cordes en fait. Je t'explique le principe, t'es en train de rêver ou de faire un bad trip ou je sais pas mais en tout cas, je suis là, j'y reste. »

« Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai fait apparaître ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? , lâcha ''Mello'' exaspéré en lançant un regard circulaire à la pièce, y a pas de chocolat ici ? C'est vraiment de la merde ta baraque. »

Near passa la main sur son front. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un blond caractériel et d'un brin de schizophrénie en ce moment même. Il l'avait pourtant sentie venir, la folie. À la seconde où il avait envisagé comme possible une hypothétique survie de Mello, il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de sa bonne santé psychologique.

Machinalement, il se leva. Son réveil indiquait six heure du matin.

Dans la salle principale il vérifia les caméras de surveillance.

« Non, attends, rit sarcastiquement l'hallucination en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule, t'es pas sérieusement en train d'imaginer que je suis rentré par la porte principale, Near ? Mais t'es vraiment parano mon pauvre. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : ''J'ai crevé'' ? »

« Tais toi, Mello. » lança t il avec lassitude.

Il repassa les vidéos des cinq derniers jours de toutes les entrées. Mis à part lui et ses trois subordonnés, personne n'avait pénétré le bâtiment. Personne non plus n'avait d'ailleurs eu accès à la boite aux lettres. L'arrivée de la page de Death Note (si c'en était bien une ce dont il ne pouvait s'assurer sans enfreindre la loi) restait un mystère complet.

Soudain, Lidner, probablement alertée par la lumière, entra dans la pièce. Near retint un instant sa respiration quand elle passa à quelques centimètres de là où était ''Mello'' sans le voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Near ? » demanda t elle.

« J'essayais de savoir si quelqu'un avait pu glisser la lettre à notre insu » répliqua seulement le génie blanc préférant omettre le passage trahissant sa folie déclarée.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir dans un asile psychatrique. Quoique, là bas tout est blanc paraît il.

« Tu sais que je m'en suis occupée avec le commandant ce matin. » dit elle enfin.

L'albinos ne répondit rien, hissant une main à ses boucles blanches, et regarda un instant en silence son délire hallucinatoire déambuler dans la pièce. Toujours sans un mot, il se releva et regagna sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'adressa de nouveau à ''Mello'' tout en se mettant sous ses draps.

« Tu comptes partir ? »

« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je vienne te voir ? » répliqua l'autre sans se départir de son sourire agaçant.

Near se maudit soudain pour être aussi bien capable de projeter le caractère de Mello. Même émanant de son esprit, ce blond était toujours aussi envahissant.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discuter avec moi même de cette façon » fit il sans se départir de son ton tranchant.

« Qui a dit que j'étais là pour qu'on discute ? » sourit ''Mello'' en se rapprochant.

L'albinos se figea, à quoi était en tain de jouer son esprit ? Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il lui répondit, ses mains pâles se perdant machinalement dans les mèches cendrées. C'était si facile de s'abandonner. Cette sensation était si réelle et destructrice à la fois, c'était comme dire adieu à Mello une seconde fois. Ou une première, plutôt, puisque le génie n'avait finalement jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent comme pour permettre à Near de provoquer leurs retrouvailles. C'était bien la preuve que son hallucination émanait de ses fantasmes d'adolescent frustré : jamais le véritable Mello n'aurait laissé autant de douceur perdurer lors de leurs contacts occasionnels. Et pourtant l'albinos en était là, à laisser sa respiration perdre sa régularité quand les mains du blond rencontraient ses côtes et passaient même sous le tissus de son pyjama.

« Ne pars pas » exigea t il une fois qu'ils furent séparés.

« Fraudais savoir... »

Leurs visages étaient encore extrêmement proches, Near pouvant sentir le souffle de Mello sur ses lèvres, se mêlant au sien comme il aurait toujours du le faire.

Il se dit qu'après tout, à quoi bon préserver son orgueil si la personne à qui il l'opposait habituellement n'était plus.

« Mello, reste, s'il te plait. » demanda t il en redessinant du bout des doigts les traits fins du visage de son défunt adversaire.

« Comme tu veux, c'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon... » soupira l'hallucination en s'asseyant sur le sol.

« Near ! Near, réveille toi ! » dit Lidner en entrant dans la pièce.

L'albinos ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce et constatant silencieusement qu'un mafieux anguleux (et décédé) se tenait toujours dans sa chambre.

« Que se passe t il ? » demanda t il calmement.

« Gevanni et Rester vont être en retard aujourd'hui, ils ont tous les deux été retardés par un train qui a déraillé. »

Near faillit lever les yeux au ciel : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que Lidner voulait qu'il fasse, sérieusement ? Il était génie lui, pas magicien.

« Très bien, maintenant sortez » ordonna t il sans se départir de son impassibilité.

Elle obéit non sans lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« T'es toujours aussi délicat avec les gens qui t'entourent ? Tu m'étonnes que t'aies pas d'ami... »

« Tais toi, Mello. » fit Near en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de se répéter indéfiniment qu'il était en face d'une hallucination. Il avait envie que cela cesse, que Mello ne soit jamais apparu.  
Non, non, il voulait que le blond reste là pour toujours. Qu'il lui rappelle jour après jour en quoi il avait échoué pour devenir l'héritier. Ou juste qu'il soit à ses côtés, enfin. Qu'il soit là, juste là.

« Me dis pas que tu vas t'évanouir, Casper, je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'aider moi... Putain t'es vraiment pâle je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. »

Near se leva pour rejoindre la salle principale du QG. L'air légèrement plus chétif qu'à l'ordinaire, il s'assit à côté de Lidner.

Mello était en train de chantonner derrière lui, l'albinos ayant l'impression de connaître l'air que son subconscient lui imposait sans pouvoir se rappeler où il l'avait entendu.

« So keep your love lockdown, your love lockdown... » sifflotait l'autre.

« Near, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je trouve qu'elle te va bien cette chanson, n'est ce pas Casper ? »

« Near, réponds ! Near ! »

L'albinos était dans sa position habituelle, complètement figé. Il ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre et palissait de seconde en seconde.

« Keepin' your love lockdown, your love lockdown... »

« Near, est ce que tu m'entends ? »

« I Keep your love lockdown, your love lockdown... You lose »

Il avait cessé de respirer.

« Bon, moi je me casse, c'est pas drôle du tout ici. Salut Near, c'était sympa toute cette histoire. »

« Non, tu restes. » fit sèchement le génie blanc en sortant de son inertie.

« Near à qui est ce que tu parles ? »

Mello explosa de rire en voyant la mine interrogatrice de Lidner et les yeux de Near se plisser.

« Oups, dit il sarcastiquement, tu viens de te cramer tout seul. T'as gagné un allé simple chez les dingues. »

À ce moment, Gevanni et Rester firent irruption dans la pièce. Un instant, les deux agents restèrent comme paralysés devant la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Mello ne leur laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir et saisit l'arme qu'il avait à sa ceinture (savamment dissimulée sous son ample pyjama noir) et descendit les deux hommes.

Near en avait lâché sa boucle blanche de surprise. Le blond regarda les cadavres des deux policiers avant de siffler d'un ton venimeux :

« Putain, c'est pas vrai j'y étais presque. »

Il lâcha un long soupir avant de tirer une dernière balle, d'un mouvement presque nonchalant, entre les deux yeux de Lidner. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en un bruit mat aux pieds de l'albinos qui n'avait toujours pas effectué le moindre geste. Lentement, l'auréole rougeâtre trempa les cheveux blonds.

Enfin, le mafieux lança un regard ironique à son adversaire avant de lui faire une courbette sarcastique et de déclarer :

« Rideau ! »

_« Near/Mello. Nate/Mihael. Négation/Merveilleux. Néfaste/Malsain. Néant/Magnifique. Nous/Moi. N et M. Il n'y a que deux lettres dans mon alphabet. »_

Near le contemplait seulement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il était stupéfait.

« Comment ? » demanda t il enfin.

Mello alla négligemment s'assoir sur une des chaises qui parsemaient la salle, il posa ses deux pieds nus sur le bureau en face de celle ci avant de commencer à expliquer.

« Alors, alors... Par où commencer ? Le truc avec le Death Note a marché, étonnement, entama t il, donc j'ai survécu. Je peux pas te dire le soulagement que j'ai ressenti. Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis retrouvé là bas et que je me suis dit que tant qu'à survivre, autant te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce par la même occasion (parce que connard, t'as failli me laisser crever avec notre plan à la con). Donc j'ai monté cette mascarade. »

Near entortillait à nouveau ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir à comment tout cela avait pu se dérouler.

« Comment as tu fait pour convaincre Lidner de jouer la comédie ? »

Mello rit doucement.

« Je pense que s'il y a bien un truc à tirer de Light Yagami c'est qu'il faut toujours avoir une femme à manipuler quelque part sur cette planète. »

« J'imagine que tu es à l'origine du déraillement des trains qui ont retardé mes hommes puisque que tu avais besoin de temps et que c'est Hall qui a mis la lettre dans la boite. Mais comment es tu entré ? »

Mello leva les yeux au ciel avant de maugréer : « Je peux réussir à ressembler assez à Lidner pour qu'on ne voit pas la différence sur les caméras si je me déguise. »

C'était la parti de son plan dont il était le moins fier : il n'y avait vraiment rien de glorieux à pouvoir aussi facilement passer pour une femme. Et quelque part il était presque vexé que Near n'ait pas vu la différence. Enfin, le blond se leva, allant à la rencontre de Near, il avait toujours l'arme au poing.

« Tu comptes me tuer, Mello ? » demanda l'autre d'un ton indifférent alors que le blond écartait le cadavre de Hall du talon.

« Bien sûr que non, aucun intérêt, répliqua t il, si je te bute maintenant à qui est ce que je pourrais faire croire que je suis un fantôme ? »

Near lui lança un regard assassin en coin. Mello, toujours aussi sarcastique et triomphant, se pencha vers là où était assis son rival et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser faillit s'emporter mais Near s'en détacha en repoussant Mello du bout des doigts. En se redressant, le blond haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. Bon, je trace, perso j'ai autre chose à foutre. »

Il allait pour la seconde fois sous ses yeux passer la porte coulissante de son QG. Near l'arrêta soudain.

« Reste, Mello. »

Le blond se retourna de trois quart, haussant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension amusée.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu réservais ce genre d'attention à tes hallus... » sourit il, goguenard.

« On peut reprendre le SPK ensemble. Je sais que toi aussi tu aimes jouer les détectives. » répliqua l'albinos en ignorant la provocation.

Le blond sembla hésiter un instant puis finit par laisser un sourire en coin déformer ses lèvres.

« C'est un nouveau jeu, Near ? »

L'albinos lui répondit alors qu'à nouveau Mello s'emparait de ses lèvres.

« J'imagine. »

_« On va jouer indéfiniment, Near, toi et moi. Après tout, est ce que l'on sait faire autre chose ? »_

Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du génie blanc, Mello lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de me hurler à quel point notre Jeu est important à tes yeux, Near. »

« Sait-on jamais, peut être que pour une fois tu seras le premier, Mello. »

_« Je serai toujours là »_

* * *

NOTE : _**Miysis **_est un des dieux de la guerre égyptien. Il est représenté comme un lion. Une nouvelle fois, la première lettre est assez prévisible.

Morphée est la déesse grecque du sommeil.

Franchement, j'ai adoré écrire ça.

En fait, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si la partie sur l'hallucination est crédible ou pas... Enfin j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire douter de la survie de Mello au moins un quart de seconde.

Toujours est il que j'espère également avoir réussi à faire comprendre dans quel état d'esprit était Near : je voulais montrer que tout ça l'entrainait peu à peu vers la folie.  
Les deux ''fantasmes'' dans lesquels il tue Lidner étaient vraiment comiques à écrire. D'une certaine façon, je vois vraiment Near avec des envies de meurtre... même si finalement il n'en fait rien.  
En fait, il était assez jaloux du statut de Lidner. J'espère avoir réussi à montrer à quel point la mort de Mello l'atteignait alors qu'il n'en montre rien...

Les petites phrases qui entrecoupent les paragraphes sont des souvenir de ce que Mello a dit à Near (sauf la première qui est dans le chapitre précédent). Toujours est il que pendant tout le temps où il croit que Mello est une hallucination, il n'y a pas de coupure c'est un peu comme si les petites voix dans sa tête devenaient réalité... Je vous avais prévenu, c'est tordu.

Mello tue les membres du SPK comme pour faire table rase du passé. Vous remarquez d'ailleurs qu'aucun des deux n'y prête attention... ce sera abordé plus tard.

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien ou pas... mais voilà où j'en suis arrivée.

Accessoirement : je n'ai pas inventé la règle 27 du Death Note. Je ne sais plus très bien quand est ce que je l'avais vu mais elle m'avait immédiatement sautée aux yeux.

J'ai une idée très précise de ce que je veux faire comme chapitre suivant, et je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser (en tout cas moi c'est certain...).  
En espérant que ça vous a plu (et que ça mérite un petit commentaire), à bientôt.


	3. Nikê

**Pairing :** MXN

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Résumé alternatif : **La manipulation est l'art d'articuler l'esprit d'un tiers jusqu'à l'obsession. Il faudrait peut être avertir Mello, estima Near du bout de l'esprit sans pourtant rien tenter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il souhaitait changer cet état des choses. MXN

Voilà la troisième partie,

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Mind Games :**

_**Troisième partie : Nikê**_

Mello serra les points et pinça les lèvres, jetant un regard courroucé au reste des occupants du bar. Il exécrait les bars gay. Du plus profond de son âme, ces endroits sordides lui donnaient envie de vomir, de craquer des allumettes imbibées d'alcool à bruler et de hurler à la fois. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.

Il trouvait ces établissements d'un ridicule achevé en plus de célébrer tous les clichés imaginables. Enfin bref, toujours est il qu'il était bloqué ici. Il laissa tomber un long soupir en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et parcourut des yeux les néons multicolores déplaisants. Un instant il se surprit à contempler l'alternance des couleurs lumineuses qui dévoraient la peau d'ivoire de son voisin faisant paraître son corps bleu, puis rouge, puis vert... un peu comme un lutin. À ses côtés, Near ne disait rien, son visage fermé ne semblant pas trahir son irritation d'être en un tel lieu. Pourtant, il paraissait assez évident que la foule, la musique électronique bien trop forte et les danseurs qui se déhanchaient un peu partout ne devaient pas lui plaire outre mesure. C'était bien le seul point positif de cette soirée.  
L'éternel second constata avec un brin d'intérêt que cela devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il voyait son rival dans un accoutrement civil : sa tenue ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à son habitude, mais il portait tout de même un jean blanc et une chemise assortie. Ce n'était pas un pyjama. D'ailleurs, Near avait un peu plus de mal qu'à l'ordinaire à ramener son genou contre son torse du fait de la perte d'elasticité du tissus. Bien fait.

Lui même avait été interdit de cuir pour la soirée et avait troqué son magnifique uniforme contre un jean quelconque et un t-shirt tout aussi banal. À la guerre comme à la guerre, conclut l'ex-mafieux en soupirant une fois de plus.

Near et lui étaient tombés assez bas pour se retrouver en ce lieu maudit en raison d'une mission d'infiltration. Ils soupçonnaient assez largement une des grandes pontes de la drogue de venir faire des transactions importantes de cocaïne ici même, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et avaient décidé de venir enquêter sur le terrain puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative.

« Je m'ennuie » laissa tomber Mello du bout des lèvres.

À ses côtés, Near ne se détacha pas de l'observation d'un point invisible derrière le comptoir en face d'eux pour lui répondre.

« Si tu n'avais pas tué le reste de mes hommes on ne se serait pas retrouvé ici. »

« Ouais, enfin, le fait est que j'aurais été obligé de venir en personne puisque les autres étaient des flics et donc incapables de la moindre discrétion. Et tu aurais été forcé de m'accompagner dans la mesure où il est absolument hors de question que je laisse croire que je sors avec des vieux. »

« Tu préfères être vu en ma compagnie, je suis flatté. » lança Near, sans laisser transparaître le triomphe dans sa voix.

Mello lui jeta un regard noir avant de hausser les épaules. Il fut sur le point de répondre à Near quelque chose d'à la fois cassant et spirituel (de son point de vue) lorsqu'une serveuse à l'air éméché s'approcha de leur table. Elle arborait deux couettes blondes ridicules qui s'agitaient lorsqu'elle dodelinait de la tête et qui semblaient appeler à être arrachées de son crâne sans merci. Du moins, c'est le message que percevait Mello dans leurs bondissements enthousiastes.

« Bonsoir les amoureux, sourit elle, qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »

« Un Mojito pour moi et un Virgin_ **N**eptune _pour lui, s'il vous plait » répondit Mello dans un sourire presque convaincant de sincérité.

« Un Virgin ? , s'exclama la serveuse outrée que l'on puisse encore consommer quelque chose de non alcoolisée cela confirmant les soupçons de Near quant à sa sobriété inexistante, t'es sûr blondinet ? »

« Ouais, ça en fera au moins une à la table. »

La serveuse rit un instant alors que Near levait mentalement les yeux au ciel à cette répartie.

« Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? »

Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation, ne comprenant pas à qui l'on faisait référence, avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne sais plus, entama Mello se retournant vers l'albinos, dis moi mon amour combien cela fait il de temps que tu partages de délicieux moments en ma compagnie ? »

Near mit au moins une seconde à se rendre compte que non seulement c'était bien la voix de son caractériel associé qui se perdait dans ces méandres mielleux mais en plus, que c'était à lui que s'adressaient ces paroles dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Il finit par faire face au blond.

« Un peu plus de quatre ans, chéri. » rétorqua t il en accentuant légèrement le dernier mot.

L'ex-mafieux lui envoya un sourire carnassier : cette date les ramenait à la période où il avait quitté la Wammy's.

« En fait, décida t il de poursuivre au bout d'un temps en s'adressant de nouveau à la serveuse, nous étions de très bons amis d'enfance avant cela. »

Near faillit s'étrangler à ce mensonge : cette comédie était risible.

Pour appuyer son propos, ou poursuivre cette mascarade ridicule, Mello saisit la main de Near sur la table. L'albinos ne l'en dissuada pas étant donné qu'il était vital qu'ils préservent leur couverture.

La serveuse leur fit un nouveau sourire avant de se retourner sur un ''vous êtes vraiment trop mignons''. Dès qu'elle eut disparut, les doigts des deux génies se séparèrent comme s'ils les brulaient. C'était d'ailleurs peut être un peu le cas.

« T'es vraiment un acteur pathétique. » dit Mello d'un air satisfait.

« Et toi tu caricatures. »

Ils se lancèrent un regard incisif, le gris et le bleu parvenant à s'entrechoquer malgré la faible lumière. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Mello eut soudain l'impression que le temps se distordait et que les sons se faisaient plus étouffés autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que Near et lui sur la planète... Near, lui et leur nouveau jeu.

La serveuse revint quelque minutes plus tard avec leurs cocktails, l'albinos constatant silencieusement que le sien était blanc. C'était gentil de la part de Mello d'avoir respecté ses gouts alimentaires. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait largement le blond de penser que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de clairvoyant puisqu'il connaissait si bien le chef du SPK. Il n'en était rien pourtant, n'est ce pas ?

Même si cette boisson avait la couleur adéquat, elle restait bien trop sucrée pour être à son goût, jugea l'albinos après sa première gorgée. Mello et la serveuse semblaient toujours en grande conversation.

« Il est timide ? » demanda t elle en désignant Near du menton.

« Ici en tout cas, fit Mello avec un sourire entendu avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Near, c'est vrai que l'on ne t'entend pas beaucoup Nathanaël... »

L'albinos laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de son insupportable associé et essaya de composer la moue la plus ingénue qu'il avait en stock avant de murmurer.

« Désolé, Michael. »

« Vous formez vraiment un beau couple... » soupira la même greluche que depuis le début de la discussion en leur jetant un regard attendri.

Mello lui répondit avec l'air le plus angélique qu'il pouvait feindre, ce qui ne restait pas très probant estima Near. Il se mit à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux cendrés à sa portée, geste qui avait le don de mettre Mello hors de lui en moins de quinze secondes. L'albinos le vit crisper la mâchoire, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher de l'embêter au risque de révéler la supercherie.

« Vous voulez que je prenne une photo de vous, j'ai un Polaroïd ? »

L'albinos se tendit imperceptiblement : si Mello et lui n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun, c'était bien leur aversion pour les appareils photos en tout genre. Question d'éducation : on est les héritiers de L ou on ne l'est pas.

« Je n'aime pas tellement les photos, dit Mello en désignant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, mais ça me ferait plaisir d'en avoir une de toi mon amour. »

« Michael, tu en as déjà tellement... » essaya de le dissuader Near sachant pertinemment cette démarche parfaitement inutile.

« Oui mais les autres je ne peux pas vraiment les trimballer dans mon portefeuille. »

Near lui lança un regard noir alors que la serveuse sortait son appareil. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'argument et lorsque le flash l'éblouit, il se dit qu'il venait à nouveau de commettre une erreur. Le blond prit le portrait qu'on lui tendait et la serveuse s'éloigna à nouveau.

Mello retira immédiatement le bras qui retenait son rival bien trop près de lui et détailla un instant la photographie. Le regard capturé que lançait Near à son observateur était sans appel : Mello, je vais te faire payer.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne... c'était amusant.

Il piocha un feutre indélébile dans sa veste (son arrivée dans sa poche intérieur à côté de ses tablettes de chocolat demeurait à ce jour un mystère complet) et écrivit ''Dear Near'' au dos avant de la ranger avec son précieux cacao. La revanche avait parfois un goût tellement délicieux...

Soudain, il se rapprocha vivement de son rival, saisissant son visage entre ses doigts, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser. À quelques millimètres de ses lèvres blanches, leur position suggérant un murmure amoureux irréel, il lui souffla :

« La cible vient de sortir, t'en dis quoi ? »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Near garda les yeux ouverts pour observer par dessus l'épaule du blond leur suspect se faufiler hors du bar.

« Il a changé de sac entre le moment où il est rentré et maintenant. C'est lui. » conclut il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Je suis d'accord, on va se le faire ? »

« Non, Mello, on rentre au SPK et on informe la police. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir ce soir. »

« Et bien tu as raison, mon amour. » lui sourit le blond.

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Laissant tomber un billet de vingt dollars élimé sur la table, Mello se leva et prit la main de Near en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il fit vaguement un signe à la serveuse en franchissant la porte de verre. Un instant, ils déambulèrent dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'un taxi.

« T'as froid ? » demanda finalement l'ex-mafieux en resserrant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'albinos.

« Un peu, Mello » répliqua Near d'un ton plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tiens, prends ma veste ».

Son geste suivit sa parole et il enveloppa son fac simili de petit ami dans son vêtement avant de l'enlacer en un baiser urbain. Ni Near ni lui n'étaient très adeptes de démonstrations d'affection publiques généralement mais encore une fois, le jeu n'était pas fini. Mello se dit que Near ne tarderait pas à craquer sous la pression, incapable de prétendre assez longtemps être un petit ami attentionné et aimant. Lui au moins savait à peu près faire semblant. Enfin, son problème allait être de résister à l'envie d'être sarcastique, brutal et déviant pendant le temps de cette partie. Bref, d'être lui même.

Quant à Near, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche du trajet, se pelotonnant seulement contre Mello maladroitement : le manque d'habitude se faisant ressentir dans chacun de leurs gestes affectueux feints. L'albinos constata qu'être contre Mello de cette façon n'était pas tellement dérangeant bien que cela l'empêcha parfois de pouvoir saisir sa mèche blanche ce qui demeurait indéniablement un des désavantages majeurs de cette situation.

Arrivés au SPK, la partie se poursuivit dans l'ascenseur. Mello l'embrassait contre la porte d'acier de la cage exiguë. Cependant, Near sentait l'étreinte de son amant légèrement moins impérative qu'à leur habitude : Mello lui laissait le choix de se défiler.

Mello ne laissait jamais le choix à qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il désirait, il faisait en sorte que cela devienne également ce que son partenaire/adversaire voulait ou il le prenait de force.

Tout commençait par un regard inopiné et Mello bondissait sur lui aussi félin qu'inquiétant. Il déchirait son âme en l'astreignant au plaisir tandis que la sienne s'effritait d'adorer leur intimité. Ils brulaient de leur tendresse involontaire en se confortant de leurs mutismes sentimentales.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, estimant un échange volubile dégradant dans la mesure où il induirait que celui qui ouvrait la bouche n'était pas capable de suivre le cheminement intellectuel de l'autre. Alors ils se taisaient, leurs sens devenant leurs seules armes.

Mais leur présent jeu les voulait autrement. Et Near ne se déroberait sous aucun prétext.

Mello l'amena doucement sur le matelas, continuant de l'enlacer.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. » lui murmura t il à l'oreille en ayant l'impression qu'il allait vomir à ses propres paroles.

Il retint un haut le cœur observant seulement l'expression presque étonnée de Near à cette remarque. Il se demanda un instant si l'albinos connaissait même la signification de ces mots. Visiblement, il l'avait au moins déduite puisqu'il hocha la tête en lui enlevant son t-shirt noir.

À son tour, Mello déboutonna la chemise blanche, précautionneusement. Near lui fut assez reconnaissant de ne pas l'arracher comme le reste de ses vêtements habituellement car il s'agissait de sa seule chemise. Néanmoins, il ne manifesta pas vocalement cette satisfaction ayant d'autres choses en tête que des éventuelles provocations : il allait miser sur ce qu'il exécrait le plus dans son caractère.

Pour la première fois, Near exigea de son esprit qu'il se laisse aller à son instinct. Il frémit légèrement avant de replier un de ses bras contre son torse. Évitant le regard de Mello, il tira le drap sur ses jambes nues de sa main libre.

Mello ne put réprimer un grognement animal : son rival ne pouvait décemment pas intégralement feindre cette innocence là. Il y avait nécessairement de la gène véritable. C'était osé, d'avoir joué sur une de ses faiblesses, et à la fois brillant.

Le blond saisit les poignets de son amant et les écarta contre le matelas. Il détailla le torse fin, laissa glisser son souffle sur le ventre de Near et ramena ses lèvres contre son cou. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur le prendre au poumon lorsque l'albinos haleta à son oreille.

Near était un inconscient de le provoquer de cette façon. Alors qu'il allait mordre à pleine dent cette ingénuité offerte, Mello se ressaisit. Il se détacha légèrement de Near pour reprendre ses esprits. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le génie blanc, allant même jusqu'à passer son indexe dans les boucles soyeuses et interdites.

« Mello, tu me fais me sentir en sécurité. » souffla Near en étreignant maladroitement la nuque du blond.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux pour accentuer sa candeur et décida d'achever l'ex-mafieux :

« Je t'aime »

Si on lui avait demandé la veille, l'albinos aurait pu jurer de bonne fois que jamais, mais alors jamais, il ne prononcerait ces mots dont l'utilité lui semblait très relative. Il ne pensait pas non plus avoir un jour l'occasion de percevoir un changement si radical dans la couleur des yeux de Mello : elle était passée du bleu le plus pur et calculateur qui existait à un ton marine rendu colérique par l'exaspération.

« Moi aussi. » rétorqua Mello sans parvenir à masquer son dégout.

Néanmoins, l'autre n'ayant pas réussi à se départir de son ton neutre, il semblait au blond que la joute resterait sur une égalité.

« Attends moi ici une seconde mon amour, je reviens. » ajouta Mello en quittant les draps non sans lui laisser un dernier baiser sur les lèvres à cette remarque.

Il rentra dans sa chambre avec précipitation, faisant presque sortir la porte de la salle de bain de ses gonds en lui lançant un coup de pied. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et prit une grande inspiration. Ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus d'aversion. Cette situation était une torture psychologique. S'obliger à être aussi bienveillant était véritablement contre nature. Contre la sienne de nature en tout cas.

Il se mordit la paume de la main pour s'empêcher de hurler de rage.

**_Je t'aime_**

Near et ses insoutenables ''je t'aime''. Il allait les lui faire ravaler un par un.

Il était formel : il compterait scrupuleusement le nombre de fois que cet albinos imprudent le provoquerait ce soir et pour chaque moquerie, il la rendrait au centuple.

Saisissant l'objet qui lui avait servit de prétexte dans son tiroir il put retourner dans la chambre.

Near le vit revenir avec un brin de stupeur, pendant une seconde, il avait cru gagner la partie. Mello tenait quelque chose dans la main qui s'avéra être un tube de lubrifiant. L'albinos ignorait jusqu'à maintenant que son colocataire en possédait puisqu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'en servir. Du moins avec lui.

Il se demanda, alors que Mello venait se rallonger à côté de lui et recommençait ses baisers dans le cou, s'il en avait utilisé avec quelqu'un d'autre mais préféra éloigner cette question de son esprit : il avait besoin de concentration. Dans un geste qui lui sembla maladroit, Near essaya de rendre son étreinte à son amant.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal » lui souffla Mello en posant le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet.

« De cette façon, tu ne peux pas »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

La stupéfaction peinte sur le visage de Mello n'était pas simulée.

« Ce n'est pas physiquement que tu m'as fait le plus de mal, poursuivit Near d'une petite voix, quand tu es parti de la Wammy's j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'avais peur pour toi et je me sentais si seul à la fois. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

L'albinos décida d'arrêter sa phrase dans un murmure d'emphase. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire semblant de pleurer mais, vraiment, c'était au delà de ses capacités. Mello hésitait entre un rire jaune et un bon coup de poing : que Near essaie de faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'il pouvait l'affecter était déjà comique mais à lui c'était se foutre de la gueule du monde. Il nota néanmoins que c'était assez bien envoyé.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. »

Sur ces mots, qui donnèrent l'impression au blond qu'ils allaient lui arracher la gorge, il put reprendre son activité première. Pour celle ci, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de parler, ce qui était un point positif.

Mello effleura les cuisses blanches, contenant ses pulsions féroces avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Il sentit Near se détendre sous ses doigts, s'abandonner à la tendresse sans concession. Le blond était entre ses jambes et avait fermé les yeux comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient face à face, il prospectait les impressions de son éternel adversaire avec une ferveur quasi religieuse. Il prit le temps de marquer la gorge jusqu'ici immaculée. Jamais Near n'aurait toléré un tel affront en temps normal mais ce soir certaines de ses lubies allaient devoir être mises à l'écart. Mello aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir contempler son emprise sur un corps qu'il souhaiterait tant voir lui appartenir le lendemain matin.

Il sentait les mains de Near sur son dos et ses gémissements à son oreilles.

« Mello. »

Near prit son temps pour explorer du bout des doigts les courbes anguleuses des hanches de Mello. Pour une fois, il avait relativement le droit d'être curieux sans que l'autre ne le contrarie. Leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés il ne savait plus très bien à quel moment de la bataille et une nouvelle fois, l'azur l'assaillait lors d'un combat silencieux ponctué des sursauts de leurs voix. Malgré son génie, il n'était plus capable de dicerner avec certitude où commençait son corps et où finissait celui de son adversaire. Near devait bien admettre qu'il se damnerait pour que cette sensation dure un peu plus. Cette impression étrange d'avoir fait la paix tout en combattant toujours ou de s'affronter dans l'harmonie ou d'être ensemble, tout simplement.

Les lèvres de Mello contre son cou et ses mains sur ses cuisses, ses mouvements langoureux et sa sensualité toute entière. Et sa voix.

« Near »

Mello ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et Near tremblait de se contenir. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un artefact de plus.

Le génie blanc frôla la joue de son amant délicatement malgré la situation agitée avant de plonger ses doigts dans les mèches blondes à sa portée. Le bas de son ventre avait été laissé sans protection et connaissait maintenant toute l'attention de son adversaire. Mais Mello ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ce geste avait toujours provoqué une chaleur inexplicable jusque dans son esprit. Pouvait il ?

Ils s'étaient maintenant écartés, l'albinos ayant resserré les draps contre lui comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le blond revint à la charge, enlaçant son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il s'essayait à ce genre de pratique et Mello ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il ne réussirait jamais à dormir dans cette position pour le moins inconfortable. Enfin... inconfortable, d'une certaine façon, il semblait que Near ait été fait exactement de la bonne taille pour loger dans ses bras. Une sorte de communiqué expresse de la Nature pour lui confirmer que oui, Near était bien destiné à être son prisonnier. Ou un truc du genre.

Ils ne disaient rien mais de toute façon, ils avaient toujours mieux parlé en silence. Mello se demanda s'il devait le rompre, ce silence insupportable qui sonnait comme une confession.

_Confession. Il fallait faire attention à ce mot, il était dangereux._

Le lendemain matin, Near se réveilla seul dans ses draps. Le fantôme d'un sourire passa dans ses yeux gris quand il aperçut le reste du tube de lubrifiant sur le sol de sa chambre. C'est vrai que ça faisait moins mal de cette façon, Mello devait en être vert de rage. L'albinos se demanda un instant si le jeu était fini mais lorsque le blond franchit la porte de sa chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner la réponse devint évidente : Non.

« Bonjour mon amour, tu paresses ? »

Near lui répondit par un petit sourire, c'était la seule déformation que ses lèvres pouvaient connaître et elle donnait une impression de timidité enfantine exécrable en tant normal mais bien utile pendant cette partie.

Mello s'assit à ses côtés et déballa une tablette de chocolat en tendant un verre de lait à son amant. L'albinos se redressa pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, le souffle de Mello s'interrompant quelques secondes à ce geste.

« Merci, Mello » souffla Near en prenant une tartine du bout des doigts.

Il en croqua un coin, laissant retomber le bout de pain après cet effort. Le blond l'entoura de son bras protecteur une fois de plus et lui se laissa aller contre l'épaule offerte.

Ils trainaient dans les draps depuis quelques heures. Les seules paroles échangées restaient des citations presque exactes des séries B que Mello regardait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

Near essayait de se concentrer. Il essayait de redire les paroles magiques qui avaient failli le faire triompher lors du premier round. Mais c'était impossible, il était incapable de feindre ce genre d'émotion. Il ne savait même pas comment cela se manifestait chez les autres. Devait il avoir l'air d'une fille comme dans cette sitcom débile qui faisait hurler Mello de rire par son irréalisme ? Ou devait il tenter d'imiter un acteur américain en pleine performance durant la scène finale d'un film à gros budget ?

Et puis, il fallait penser aux conséquences : s'il se ridiculisait en étant trop sentimental, Mello se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il y avait même une petite chance que le blond ait enregistré leurs dialogues... voir, si vraiment il était en forme, leurs ébats.

Mais c'était le jeu.

Qu'y pouvaient ils, après tout ? Il aimait jouer et Mello était à moitié fou de rivalité. Ils étaient deux génies perdus au milieu d'une jungle inadaptée. Des obsessionnels inconstants en vacances chez les quidams insipides qui parcouraient les rues de New-York. D'étranges fantômes d'un détective mort depuis quatre ans qui erraient sans réel but, éternellement incomplets l'un sans l'autre et pourtant tellement électriques lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils s'étaient indispensables dans le sens le plus affreux que l'on puisse concevoir.

Et c'était grisant.

Il y avait ça, puis aussi le fait que Mello était quelqu'un d'imbuvable. Mais lui également, d'une certaine façon, n'était pas très facile à vivre. Comment L faisait il pour réussir à rester sain d'esprit avec dans la tête un bout de Mello et un bout de lui ? Ce devait être l'enfer d'être emprisonné dans l'esprit de son mentor, clôt Near en jetant un regard au plafond blanc.

C'était probablement l'incapacité de L à accepter une telle dichotomie qui lui avait couté la vie.

Ses pensées retrouvèrent Mello avachi à ses côtés qui parcourait distraitement des yeux la une du New-York Times. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, tant par l'effort cérébral fourni pour demeurer dans leurs rôles respectifs que par l'activité physique que celui ci nécessitait. Étrangement, Near en venait presque à regretter leur façon si particulière de s'appartenir. Même si la relation qu'il feignait était des plus conventionnelles, du moins dans son esprit, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment le reste de la population pouvait se contenter de si peu.

Leur vie était elle si misérable qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de relever le défi que représentait avoir quelqu'un comme Mello dans sa vie ? C'était insipide, fade et même répugnant de songer une seule seconde qu'une existence comme celle ci pouvait valoir la peine d'être vécue.

Toujours est il, estima Near, qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette partie idiote.

« Chéri, demanda t il en se rapprochant du blond, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. » lui ronronna Mello.  
Ils avaient fini par prendre le pli avec ces surnoms imbéciles.

Near passa ses doigts sur le torse fin à côté de lui, redessinant la ligne des abdominaux de Mello, le sentant se tendre à la façon d'un chat méfiant à ce contact. Leurs corps eux mêmes étaient bien trop habitué à leurs jeux et les trahissaient malgré leur volonté.

« Je voulais savoir... » poursuivit il en feignant l'hésitation.

« Oui, Near ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien me laisser être au dessus. » lui murmura l'albinos en caressant du bout de la langue la poitrine nue.

Soudain, Mello le repoussa brutalement et sortit de draps. En criant.

« Vas te faire foutre, Near, tu t'éloignes de moi tout de suite. T'as compris ? , hurla t il en s'écartant du lit, jamais, putain, jamais ! C'est clair ? »

En voyant son amant reprendre son expression neutre (bien que satisfaite), le blond comprit soudain. Il frappa le mur à ses côtés du point, sa rage se lisant sur son visage.  
« Merde ! Tu voulais pas du tout faire ça... tu voulais juste gagner espèce de sale rat ! »

Near se redressa entre les draps et laissa ses yeux exprimer son contentement.

« T'es vraiment le pire des cons ! , siffla Mello, t'as gagné, t'es content ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, le silence pesant suffisant à le laisser entrevoir sa défaite. Il sembla se calmer de façon relative et son sourire carnassier reprit sa place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait du matelas.

« Tu sais quoi, je m'en fous d'avoir perdu, vraiment. Ça fait putain de vingt quatre heures que j'attends de pouvoir te posséder comme d'habitude. De pouvoir te faire du mal, te crier à quel point tu es pitoyable quand tu gémis de plaisir sous mes cuisses, d'entendre mon surnom déformé par ton orgasme, de te sentir se tendre quand je te prends... Oh mon Dieu, rien que pouvoir le dire c'est le Paradis. »

« Rien ne changera le fait que tu as perdu, Mello » lui rappela Near alors que le blond se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur le lit.

« Ouais, et ça m'agace profondément, crois moi, tu vas le regretter. » lui sourit Mello retrouvant avec délice son expression mesquine usuelle.

Il enleva sans minutie le boxer blanc de Near et put retrouver le corps qu'il avait déjà tant de fois dépravé avec envie. Faire l'amour... quel intérêt quand on était Mello et qu'on avait Near dans ses draps ?

Longtemps après, ils gisaient à nouveau sur leur autel de prédilection, épuisés.

Mello alluma une cigarette distraitement.

« Ne fume pas ici » ordonna Near sachant que ses exigences resteraient inassouvies.

« Vas te faire foutre, mon amour » se moqua le blond avec satisfaction.

Il ne savait pourtant pas très bien pourquoi il avait toujours la main de son rival dans la sienne. Un peu comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après une séparation brutale. Il jeta un regard au même tube de lubrifiant qui avait servi pendant la journée (et qui depuis la fin de la partie était resté sur le sol) en se demandant vaguement pourquoi c'était meilleur sans.

Parce que ça lui rappelait que Near et lui n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que leurs corps et leurs esprits pour être eux même. Ou, dans une vision moins lyrique de leur relation, parce que provoquer sa douleur, même si elle ne restait que physique et éphémère, était enivrant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais été capable de me ressortir le truc de la Wammy's, sérieux. » ajouta t il avec un demi sourire.

« Et toi de me dire que tu ne voulais plus jamais me faire de mal. »

« J'avoue. C'est un peu comme si j'avais affirmé que je ne mangerais plus de chocolat. » rit Mello en déballant une tablette (jetant son mégot sur le sol).

Il emprisonnait toujours la main de Near dans la sienne.

« Dans cette histoire, ne put il s'empêcher de triompher, j'ai quand même gagné une photo de toi. »

Il réussit en se contorsionnant à atteindre sa veste et prendre la preuve dans la poche intérieur. Une nouvelle fois il détailla l'expression mécontente de l'albinos assis sur le canapé de velours du bar.

« T'es vraiment trop drôle quand t'es énervé. »

« Détruis ça immédiatement. »

« Quoi ? Je te trouve plutôt pas mal dessus. »

Near s'autorisa à laisser un soupir d'exaspération passer ses lèvres pâles et jeta un regard au portrait.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir autant d'attraits, du moins physiques, à tes yeux, Mello, mais il ne faut pas qu'il subsiste une seule preuve de mon existence et tu le sais bien. »

« Hum hum, acquiesça distraitement le blond en effleurant du bout des doigts l'inscription au dos de la photographie, dis moi, Near, poursuivit il, tu ne te demandes jamais où s'arrête notre jeu ? »

Il se retourna vers l'albinos qui le fixait de ses yeux indescriptibles semblant s'interroger sur ce que Mello attendait de lui en ce moment précis. Le bleu électrique le percuta à nouveau comme s'il pouvait lire une âme qui lui était inaccessible.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire. »

Le blond haussa les épaules en repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment anticipé les paroles échangées et pourtant ça leur revenait en tête comme un boomerang. Est ce que quelque part ils souhaitaient qu'ils soient vrais, ces mots impromptus et murmurés, calculateurs et sentimentaux, attentionnés et forcés... Ignoblement doux et délicieusement manipulateurs ?

Et pourquoi le mot ''confession'' s'écrivait maintenant en lettres capitales dans leur tête ?

_Mello n'aimait pas les mots._ Ils étaient comme Near à la fois trop subtiles et trop tranchants. Trop nets et pourtant tellement complexes. Ils étaient manipulables à loisir, comme son rival parfois, mais malgré tout, c'est eux qui finissaient immanquablement par vous posséder. Vous obséder. Leurs tournures et leurs sonorités étaient le seul biais d'expression.

_Mello adorait les mots. _Ils étaient enivrants, intelligents, tordus et tellement nobles à la fois. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui de leur façon si particulière et intransigeante. Ils l'avaient épié du bout de leurs syllabes infinies et avaient perduré comme sa plus formelle source de réflexion et d'inspiration.

_Avaient ils confessé ?_

« Nous sommes le jeu, Mello, il ne s'arrête pas. » lui souffla Near.

« Tu veux dire que quelque part je suis Michael et que tu es Nathanaël, les deux amants avec une fin à la ''ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'' ? » répliqua l'autre, narquois devant cette hypothèse absurde.

Near leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rallonger sur le matelas dos au blond.

« Je n'espère pas, dit il en éteignant la lumière, ils sont d'un ennui mortel, mon cher Mello. »

Son adversaire ne réprima pas son sourire à cette dernière remarque.

* * *

Note : Nikê est une déesse grecque personnifiant la victoire, le triomphe (la force parfois). Elle s'intègre bien au chapitre, n'est ce pas ?

Vous avez compris j'imagine le système des titres de chapitre : Un dieu dont la première lettre est un N ou un M en fonction du gagnant de la manche.

Neptune est le dieu romain de la mer. Le cocktail Neptune est un cocktail à la vodka, seulement quand on rajoute ''Virgin'' devant un nom de cocktail cela signifique qu'on le prépare sans alcool. Dans cette fiction, Near ne consomme pas d'alcool (c'est un personnage que je vois assez mal s'adonner à ce genre de pratique) de plus cela donne à Mello l'occasion de faire un jeu de mot d'une subtilité étonante.

Donc pour ce chapitre à vrai dire je suis assez déçue de ce que j'ai fait.

J'avais deux lignes conductrices : je voulais Near et Mello en train de prétendre être ''fluff'' d'une part et d'une autre une idée de ''confession'' dans leurs paroles. Finalement, j'ai eu énormément de mal à concilier ces deux objectifs.

J'espère néanmoins avoir réussi à montrer qu'ils étaient extrêmement malabile lorsqu'ils essayaient d'être gentils l'un envers l'autre car ce n'est pas en accord avec leur caractère habituel tout en appréciant finalement ce léger répit dans leur combat permanent. Cependant, comme le dit Near, il préférera toujours un Mello agressif puisque sinon ce n'est pas intéressant.

Quant à leurs élucubrations : Near considère simplement qu'une vie sans Jeu (sans Mello en fait) ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Tandis que Mello lui essaie de se convaincre que la seule chose qu'il apprécie c'est de faire du mal à Near alors qu'en vérité il est juste très attaché à leur défi permanent.

J'ai également détruit volontairement tout aspect évoquant un NearMello (c'est à dire Near ''au dessus'' de Mello) car si j'adore le MelloNear je déteste la configuration inverse. Je trouve cela bizarrement OOC (mais ce n'est que mon avis).

J'espère tout de même que ce n'était pas trop déplaisant.

J'ai presque fini le chapitre suivant et je le préfère largement à celui ci. Ce sera le dernier de cette fiction...

À bientôt...

PS : il y a eu un petit bug et je n'arrive pas à mettre la mise en page que je souhaitais. Pour la petite histoire le ''je t'aime'' en gras et le titre et sous titre devaient être centrés... on s'en remettra assez facilement ceci dit.


	4. Moros

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi. La chanson **Bad Things de Jace Everett **est très vaguement évoquée.

**Pairing :** MXN

**Note :** la dernière partie de cette fiction... En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Mind Games**

_**Quatrième partie : Moros**_

« Quoi que tu aies prévu, Mello, sache que je suis prêt. » déclara Near d'un ton absent en ajoutant un dé à sa construction.

Derrière lui, assis sur la table d'acier, l'interpelé eut seulement un sourire en coin pour l'adolescent prétentieux et albinos qui le défiait. Les portes du QG du SPK coulissèrent à cet instant laissant entrer trois hommes armés.

Near ne prit pas la peine de relever son regard de sa construction quand ils l'encerclèrent, le menaçant de leur revolver. Mello se redressa en arborant sa supériorité factuelle avec fierté et dit :

« Messieurs, voici la personne qu'on kidnappe. Elle est encore moins dangereuse qu'elle en à l'air. »

Near se mit lentement debout lorsque Mello descendit de son perchoir pour le rejoindre. Le blond sortit de sa poche arrière une paire de menotte.

« J'imagine que tu connais la procédure » sourit il en s'approchant.

Sans se départir de sa froide arrogance, Near joignit ses deux poignets devant lui. Les menottes crissèrent lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, emprisonnant définitivement ses deux mains. Enfin, définitivement... jusqu'à ce que le jeu soit fini du moins.  
Mello le poussa en avant pour l'engager à avancer et les trois hommes leur emboitèrent le pas vers l'ascenseur. Avant que la porte de celui ci ne se referme, le blond fit s'effondrer l'édifice de dés d'une balle en son centre.

Les cliquetis désagréables les accompagnèrent lors de leur descente.

L'un des hommes mit un sac noir sur la tête du chef du SPK entre le quatrième et le cinquième étage. La dernière chose que vit Near furent deux yeux de chats et un sourire sarcastique. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Mello tenait toujours à faire du zèle lorsque les hommes le mirent dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Le voyage ne fut pas agréable. Il dura environ une demi heure pendant laquelle Near estima avoir de la chance de ne pas se briser les côtes contre les divers objets contondants qui occupaient avec lui le l'espace exiguë dans lequel il était enfermé.

On le sortit enfin de la voiture (sans ménagement) puis il fut trainé avec une délicatesse toujours aussi manifeste jusque dans ce qui lui sembla être un hangar. Ils montèrent une série d'escaliers avant qu'enfin, on le sorte de l'ombre. Il était au milieu d'une pièce sombre sans fenêtre. Un unique bureau de tôle la meublait et seul un néon blanc l'éclairait légèrement. Mello s'était laissé allé contre le mur et croquait son chocolat. Near hésita une seconde entre s'assoir sur le sol comme à son habitude et mener ses mains à ses boucles blanches. Il décida que la prudence élémentaire l'engageait à l'immobilisme.

Les trois hommes restant l'encerclaient. Le plus trapus d'entre tous, dont les mimiques et la gestuelle générale indiquaient qu'il était le chef (ou du moins il le croyait sincèrement), s'avança vers lui. Il avait un tique à l'œil gauche particulièrement agaçant et une cicatrice sur la joue droite.  
Near passa rapidement en vue l'ensemble des photos de criminel qu'il avait eu entre les mains ces derniers mois sans parvenir à trouver un nom à son kidnappeur ni à ses complices. Mello avait fait le travail proprement ce qui n'avait rien de particulièrement étonnant.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi le connard qui a mis les frère Zethen en taule ? » interrogea l'homme en se rapprochant.

Near soutint son regard. Sans crier gare, le mafieux le saisit par les cheveux, tirant dessus pour l'astreindre à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Ne touchez pas mes cheveux. » intima froidement le chef du SPK, effectivement responsable du sort des précédemment cités bandits.

« Je confirme, Near n'aime pas du tout ça. » allégua Mello tout en continuant d'observer la scène.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat et s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau de métal.

« Elle est jolie, Evan, l'abime pas trop » railla l'homme qui gardait la porte en détaillant le dos de l'albinos.

L'adept de cacao faillit s'étouffer avec son dessert (si seulement, songea Near), pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« C'est un mec abruti ! » dit il une fois calmé de façon tout à fait relative.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'albinos n'avait pas vu Mello aussi guilleret.

« Ah, bah tant mieux _**M**__akhai_, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, alors » répliqua celui qui tenait toujours ses boucles blanches avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Quand Near se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la violence de l'assaut, Mello mima un ''ouch'' du bout des lèvres. L'albinos se releva néanmoins mais pour seulement percuter le mur brutalement, l'autre ayant à nouveau crue nécessaire de tester la puissance de son poing contre sa tempe.

Cette fois, Near ne se redressa pas immédiatement mais, accroupi sur le sol, attendit que son adversaire s'approche pour lancer son pied dans son menton. Sa stature frêle l'empêcha de lui briser la mâchoire (ce qui était le but premier) mais fit à sa grande satisfaction reculer de plusieurs pas son agresseur. Il avait l'air effaré qu'un adolescent si effilé lui tienne tête. Near lui envoya un œillade tranchante en se mettant à nouveau complètement debout.

Mello soupira en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'enseigner les bases de la self-défense à son rival : il apprenait beaucoup trop vite.

Un second homme vint rejoindre le premier et maintint l'albinos alors que son chef lui décochait un autre coup sur la joue.

Mello frappa sèchement du talon contre le métal de son siège atypique et ayant réussi par le bruit assourdissant que cela engendrait à reporter toute l'attention des personnes de la pièce sur lui, il siffla d'un ton qui n'appelait pas la réplique :

« Suffit ! »

Il descendit de son trône et claqua des doigts, intimant à ses hommes de lâcher Near. Il alla se planter devant le génie blanc et saisit son menton, l'obligeant à redresser son regard vers lui. La moue colérique de Near le fit sourire. Lentement, laissant son adversaire appréhender son geste avec un mélange de crainte et de soulagement (qu'il n'admettrait sous aucun prétexte avoir ressenti), il essuya du pouce le sang qui perlait à la commissure des lèvres pâles.

« Enough » **(*)** répéta t il avec un murmure s'apparentant à de la tendresse.

Employer l'anglais, la langue natale de Nate River, était un affront en soi. Seulement, cela pouvait aussi manifester une certaine connaissance du génie blanc et de ses faiblesses. Mello le savait avec certitude, Near n'en avait peut être pas conscience.

Puis, changeant d'humeur aussi rapidement qu'à son habitude, il repoussa l'albinos contre le mur et sortit de la pièce. Les autres le suivirent.

Laissé seul, Near put enfin s'assoir comme il aimait le faire. Lorsque ses côtes eurent cessées de lui communiquer leur exaspération d'être traitées de la sorte, il fouina dans la pièce. Ou plutôt dans le seul meuble qui pouvait contenir quelque chose de constructif à une éventuelle escapade : le bureau.  
Sa recherche connut un résultat dans le dernier tiroir : Une bible, une boite de puzzle neuve et une note.

_**''Dans le jeu on est pas libre, pour le joueur le jeu est un piège''** écrivait Kundera. Alors, tu joues ou tu pries Casper, il n'y a aucune autre option._

Near faillit lever les yeux au ciel : merci Mello, avec ce genre de fadaises, il allait pouvoir avancer. En plus, ce crétin suffisant devait se trouver spirituel. Toujours est il que le blond avait eu la décence de le laisser en compagnie d'un outil permettant d'accroitre sa capacité de réflexion.

Il commença à faire son puzzle. Il fallait négocier pour sortir d'ici. Il n'y avait que deux choses que les types du genre de ceux que Mello avait rallié à sa cause comprenaient : l'argent et le pouvoir. Dans le premier domaine, l'albinos n'avait rien à offrir que Mello ne possède déjà au centuple, en revanche dans le second, il avait quelques flèches à son arc.

La pièce de puzzle s'encastra avec les autres. Il allait probablement devoir leur donner les plans d'une banque ou les codes d'un coffre quelconque ou peut être plutôt les moyens d'enfreindre la sécurité d'une prison du pays pour qu'un de leurs compatriotes puissent s'échapper. Oui, la dernière option semblait la plus adéquat.

Near se remémora rapidement l'ensemble des prisons dont il était capable sans trop de mal de franchir les portes, élimina celles qui étaient hors de portée des hommes à qui il avait à faire (il devait adapter la difficultés du travail aux cerveaux de ceux qui l'exécuteraient ce qui ne plaçait pas la barre très haut) et arriva à un résultat de deux endroits potentiels.

Il n'avait plus qu'à leur vendre son idée quand Mello reviendrait en leur compagnie pour fanfaronner (habitude détestable qui le perdrait probablement). Ce serait propre et net comme la cicatrice laissée par un chirurgien expert.  
Near fut sur le point de sourire à cette idée, le triomphe sur Mello serait magnifique, conclut il lorsque la dernière pièce compléta son jeu.

Il entendit alors des pas dans le couloir.

Mello était affalé dans un fauteuil un étage au dessus de son prisonnier. Son sourire s'étalait sur son visage à mesure que le temps avançait se faisant toujours plus inquiétant. Il croqua un morceau de chocolat et ajusta l'énorme casque sur ses oreilles.

Cette situation était merveilleuse. Il reprenait le début d'une branche de mafia sur les chapeaux de roue et tenait Near dans le creux de sa main. Mello revenait enfin sur son terrain de prédilection : si son rival avait profité depuis la fin de l'affaire Kira d'un environnement qui lui était favorable en obligeant le Jeu à se dérouler du côté de la police quand on en revenait à la criminalité c'était Mello qui était le plus à l'aise.

Évidemment, ici, la règle principale était qu'il n'y en avait pas. Cela donnait à Mello un avantage certain : il pouvait faire absolument n'importe quoi sans se soucier de choses futiles comme par exemple la réaction de la CIA ou du FBI ou de que savait il encore d'ennuyeux et d'organisé.  
La mafia, c'était le règne de l'instinct de survie.

Il écouta un instant d'une oreille distraite le solo de guitare de Jace Everett.

Puis il se mit à ricaner tout seul en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Fewl un peu plus tôt : c'est vrai que Near était joli dans son genre. Avec ses yeux gris et ses lèvres minces, ses hanches osseuses et son cou si fragile.

L'innocence de ses traits enfantins que Near détestaient tant, c'était peut être ça, le plus agréable dans cette situation : savoir que malgré tout, l'albinos avait presque honte de son apparence physique. De sa fragilité matérielle qu'il contrebalançait par une dureté spirituelle. Pourtant, et Mello en était certain, Near resterait toujours un gosse perdu, indéfiniment bloqué aux portes de la maturité. Il y avait quelque chose de délicat dans cette candeur involontaire. De délicat et d'agaçant, de noble aussi.

Ce que Mello préférait chez l'albinos, et il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, c'était ses mains. Des mains fines, douces, avec des doigts d'une longueur à défier la logique. Ils pianotaient sur le plateau de jeu d'échec quand Mello prenait trop de temps à bouger sa Reine. Ils tournicotaient ses boucles blanches plus ou moins vite selon le degré de concentration de leur possesseur. Ils agrippaient la nuque de Mello et dévalaient son dos quand Near se résignait à la volupté. Ils exploraient la courbe de ses hanches et parfois même caressaient son visage si l'albinos le croyait endormi.

Ils effleuraient les lèvres blanches inconsciemment quand Mello leurs volait un baiser.

L'éternel second ferma les yeux et chantonna le dernier couplet :

**« I don't know what you've done to me,  
**Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait

**But I know this much is true :  
**Mais je sais à quel point c'est vrai :

**I wanna do bad things with you. »  
**Je veux faire des choses vilaines avec toi

Il pensa un peu plus à Near enfermé sous ses pieds. Cela devait être terriblement inconfortable pour lui d'être ainsi coupé de tous ses repères. Il voyait presque son adversaire dans la petite pièce sombre, devant son puzzle, ayant écarté la Bible dédaigneusement, resserrant maladroitement son pyjama autour de lui à mesure que le mordant nocturne rafraichissait la pièce. Ses lèvres bleuissant et ses son regard baissé.

Il irait le voir un peu plus tard et il se demanda comment Near réagirait à cette nouvelle approche : serait ce avec lui qu'il essaierait de négocier ? Non, plus probablement, ce serait avec ses partenaires. Mais il devait bien savoir que Mello avait assuré ses arrières. Peut être enfin se résignerait il à sa défaite, s'offrirait il en gage de paix.

Mello le voudrait alors à même le sol. C'était une sorte de fantasme absolu : Near si distant et réservé à sa merci. Personne ne pourrait résister à une idée telle que celle ci. L'albinos avait toujours involontairement suscité ce genre de désir de par sa fierté et son inflexibilité même.

Mello ne sut pas très bien ce qui fit soudain battre son cœur comme un dératé mais il se redressa aussi rapidement que s'il avait reçu une décharger électrique. Pris d'une panique qui pouvait sembler idiote, il saisit son revolver sur la commode et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber, et courut le long du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Near. Devant lui, la porte de la cellule était grande ouverte.

Un homme, le petit trapus, était debout dans un coin, commençant à défaire la ceinture de son jean. Le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez indiquait que l'albinos s'était débattu. Un autre retenait les mains toujours menottées de Near, maintenant allongé sur le sol, en arrière tandis que le dernier s'était placé entre les jambes de sa victime pourtant habillée et s'évertuait à maintenir ses cuisses en place.

Le mafieux était arrivé à temps.

Mello tira deux balles dans la poitrine du premier et les deux suivantes dans celle de l'homme qui tenait les poignets de Near. Enfin, il saisit par les cheveux le dernier et l'éloigna de son rival avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas posséder. L'autre était maintenant à ses pieds et avait levé les mains en l'air :

« Mikhai, tire pas, je sa... »

« Je suis Mello. » trancha seulement le blond avant de l'abattre.

L'homme ne saurait jamais ce que cette phrase impliquait exactement.

Le blond s'éloigna du cadavre pour s'approcher de Near étendu sur le sol. L'albinos n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours en direction du bureau. Sur celui ci, le puzzle achevé reposait. Mello s'agenouilla à côté de son rival et défit ses menottes grâce à la clé qu'il avait dans sa poche. Near ne bougea cependant pas les bras lorsqu'elles lui furent retirées. Son haut de pyjama était à moitié déchiré depuis le bas du ventre exposant la chair tendre à une lumière qui ne méritait pas ne serait ce que de l'entrevoir de l'avis de Mello.

« Near. » dit il seulement.

Les traits fins du visage du mafieux n'exprimaient plus de colère, même pas de regret, ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'on l'avait forgé à ressentir. Alors que pouvait on lire sur ces lignes de chair et d'os si promptes à montrer à nu son état d'esprit habituellement ?

Enfin, son rival se tourna vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'incroyable dans ce genre d'échange visuel. Toujours.

Et encore une fois, l'improbable se produisit et Mello rejoignit Near. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Magnifique, certes, onirique et gracieux mais différent. Il y avait une lueur dans les pixels d'argent qui composaient les iris de Near que Mello n'avait encore jamais vu. Il en avait prospecté pourtant, des sentiments, il en avait aussi découvertes des impressions au cour de leur quinzaine d'années de combat harassant mais aujourd'hui il ne voyait qu'une seule chose dans les yeux de son rival :

La Trahison.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » murmura le blond.

Il ne sut pas très bien si sa voix formulait une supplication ou un ordre. L'une ou l'autre aurait il le moindre effet sur Near ?

« Comment ? » répondit l'albinos d'un ton parfaitement maitrisé.

Mello eut l'impression que son cœur explosait dans sa cage thoracique. Si Near ne feignait pas cette lueur exécrable dans son regard alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans le Jeu. C'était vrai.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Tes coups de feu ont du attirer de gens aux alentours. » éluda Near en se redressant.

Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Near évita soigneusement de croiser son regard.

« J'appelle Matt. » indiqua le mafieux en prenant son téléphone.

La conversation fut brève : il ne voulait pas se détourner de Near, pas maintenant.

« Il arrive d'ici une dizaine de minutes en voiture. »

L'autre hocha lentement la tête. Son expression était illisible et pourtant Mello remarqua bien qu'il ne triturait pas ses cheveux. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je ne voulais pas... Je n'avais pas prémédité que les autres... » hésita t il, incertain de ce qu'il allait ajouter.

« Je suis content de l'apprendre. » répliqua Near dont le ton ne permettait pas de déceler le degré de sincérité.

« Near, tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais laissé faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Enfin, Mello savait où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas encore mis au clair toute la situation mais il y avait un point sur lequel il était formel. Il s'approcha de son rival.

« Comment aurais je pu le savoir ? »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ces mots. Ils étaient tellement crus. C'était surement la plus horrible question, le plus atroce blasphème, qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Et soudain, Mello comprit. C'était ça le problème, l'erreur, la malformation : le doute.

Near avait douté. Il n'avait pas réussi à immédiatement être certain que Mello viendrait l'aider. Ou pire, il avait peut être même envisagé que Mello était à l'origine de l'agression.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'effroyablement vrai dans cette affirmation. Après tout, le Jeu les avait mené dans l'atrocité bien souvent. Le mafieux lui même avait failli mourir à cause de lui pendant l'affaire Kira et le chef du SPK avait également pris beaucoup de risques. Alors, ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui aurait il pu faire partie du Jeu ?  
Non, c'était inconcevable, même une seule seconde. Jamais Mello n'aurait put autoriser de parier lors d'une manche avec autant sur la table.

« Rien de ce genre ne peut être dans le Jeu. Tu le sais ? Dis moi que tu le sais. » dit le blond d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait souhaité.

On ne lui répondit rien.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne doute pas ! » hurla t il soudain en plaquant Near contre le mur derrière lui.

Il trépignait comme un gosse de huit ans. Et Near était muré dans le silence.

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit soudain, amenant la lumière à les encercler. Matt se tenait là, à contre jour, son ombre géante menant jusqu'à eux. Mello s'éloigna de Near et alla s'assoir sur la banquette arrière du hummer noir que son meilleur ami chérissait tant. L'albinos prit place dans sa position habituelle sans un mot à ses côtés.

Matt était au volant. Avant de mettre le contact, il leur jeta une tablette de chocolat et un robot et alluma une cigarette. Derrières ses énormes lunettes oranges, son regard vert était intransigeant.

« Vous êtes les génies les plus stupides que la terre ait jamais portés. » dit il seulement.

Ils roulèrent longtemps en silence avant que le rouquin n'arrête la voiture. Il descendit du véhicule et claqua sa portière avant d'ouvrir celle à côté de l'albinos lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. Mello suivit son rival.

Une fois dehors, les deux génies mirent une seconde à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient devant le cimetière du New Jersey où ils avaient fait enterrer L un an plus tôt.  
À vrai dire, la pierre tombale gisant ici était symbolique puisqu'elle ne surplombait aucun corps (celui ci étant au Japon) mais ils avaient tenu à garder en mémoire la mort de leur mentor à côté d'eux aux États Unis.

Matt saisit la nuque de Mello fermement dans sa main droite et celle de Near, non moins délicatement, dans la gauche et les entraina de force à travers les allées tracées entre les tombes.

« Putain, Matt lâche moi, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant Roger quand j'avais dix ans, merde. » siffla Mello.

« Je vais t'envoyer mon poing dans la gueule on va voir si je te fais toujours penser à cette momie. »

Soudain, Matt bifurqua et les mena jusqu'à la tombe de L. Devant celle ci, il poussa les deux premiers de la Wammy's en avant.

« Vous deux qui aimaient tant crier sur tous les toits que vous êtes ses héritiers, est ce qu'aujourd'hui vous avez vraiment l'impression que votre comportement a été digne de L ? » cracha t il

Matt vint se planter devant eux et retira ses lunettes avant de les jeter au sol. C'était le signe universel pour tous les orphelins recueillis par Quillish que le rouquin était furieux.

« Et regardez autour de vous, est ce que c'est là que vous avez envie de finir ? L'un de vous deux admirant la tombe de l'autre en se demandant comment vous en êtes arrivés là ? Tu as expérimenté, Near, ça te tenterait qu'on recommence mais pour de vrai ? Et toi, Mello, si ton putain de rival venait à crever à cause de vos idioties tu penses que tu l'aurais mérité, l'héritage de L ? Je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas tellement mais accessoirement votre comédie a aussi couté la vie de pas mal de personnes : entre les membres du SPK, ceux que Mello a tué lors de ses exploits dans la mafia et tous ceux dont la mort aurait pu être empêchée si vous vous étiez associés un peu plus tôt dans l'affaire Kira vous avez un palmarès à l'en faire rougir ce connard de Dieu de mes deux ! »

Matt reprit un instant son souffle avant de relever son pull rayé, leur exposant son torse. Celui était parsemé de sept cicatrices en forme de cratère.

« Et puis il y a moi aussi dans le lot de ceux qui ont failli y passer, je vous le rappelle ! Dans le genre dommage collatéral, je suis pas mal comme exemple, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux premiers Wammy's n'osèrent pas détourner le regard de cette vérité.

« Et puis merde, Mello, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as été sur le point de perdre aujourd'hui ? De ce que tu as risqué ? Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous n'avez pas le monopole de l'esprit de déduction non plus ! Il suffit de voir vos têtes pour comprendre ce qui aurait put arriver dans cet entrepôt. Et toi, Near, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, ajouta t il en pointant un indexe menaçant vers le génie blanc, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Mello était en tord mais toi tu n'as jamais rien fait pour qu'il arrête de faire des conneries. Toi qui es si indifférent et impassible, tu te délectes de sa folie furieuse ! »

Mello ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Matt l'interrompit de la main.

« Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien allez y, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire après tout de voire les deux esprits les plus brillants de la planète s'entredétruire à cause de leur égo démesuré ? Vous voir aussi hypocrites me fout hors de moi ! Mais franchement c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? Vous attendez de voir à quel point l'autre peut se courber avant de se briser, espèce de timbrés ! Et ne me dites pas que vous avez été élevés à être aussi inconscients, j'ai connu L et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait de vous ! »

Matt inspira à nouveau et sembla retrouver un peu de calme lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je vais à la voiture et quand vous m'y rejoindrez, vous avez intérêt à avoir mis les choses au claire. » intima t il seulement avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

Ce fut Near qui à son départ prit la parole le premier. Son ton était cassant.

« Toi qui me jures toutes les nuits dans un des tes murmures à quel point tu aimes me voir souffrir, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas assisté à mon humiliation jusqu'au bout. »

« Je ne... »

« Ou peut être qu'au contraire c'est le fait de me montrer une fois de plus que mon équilibre psychologique ne tient qu'à un de tes caprices que tu as apprécié. »

« Ce n'était pas le cas, Nate, je... »

« Don't you dare saying my real name. » **(*)**

Mello se tut à cette injonction placide. Near avait la capacité de rendre ses interlocuteurs aussi silencieux que les tombes à ses côtés sans même élever la voix lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Ses iris avaient pratiquement atteint la couleur de l'onyx et ses mains tremblaient. Ce devait être les deux seuls éléments, hormis l'emploi de sa langue natale, qui trahissaient son instabilité. Le blond n'arriva pas à déterminer quelle était son origine.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un temps. Ils ne se faisaient pas non plus face, Near ayant résolument détourné son regard vers la tombe de L et Mello observant quelque part entre les lèvres et le menton de son rival.

« Tu sais, le premier souvenir que j'ai date de mes sept ans, reprit Near toujours aussi distant, je devais déjà être la Wammy's depuis quelques mois. Et on jouait tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. »

Enfin, Mello s'avança d'un pas vers l'albinos et rétorqua :

« Je me rappelle de notre rencontre. Tu étais arrivé avec Roger. Il te tenait par la main et remontait l'allée de gravier comme pour tous les autres nouveaux. Mais toi, tu étais différent. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai pris pour un fantôme. Tu ne pleurais pas, tu ne riais pas. Tu étais complètement vide. Impersonnel. Tu n'étais rien. »

Le blond regarda un instant le ciel nuageux avant de reprendre :

« Alors je me suis approché quand Roger s'est éloigné et je t'ai dit quelque chose. Tu n'as pas répondu et ça m'a énervé (je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on m'ignore). Je t'ai poussé par terre et tu t'es relevé. Tu es allé voir Roger, je pensais que tu allais me dénoncer mais non, tu es revenu avec lui en pointant ma tablette de chocolat du doigt. Roger m'a dit de t'en donner la moitié en m'expliquant que tu ne parlais pas, que tu avais un problème et que pour cette raison il fallait être gentil avec toi sinon L ne serait pas content. Je t'ai donc cédé la moitié de ma tablette, à contre cœur, et Roger est rentré dans le bâtiment principal. »

Il eut un sourire presque mélancolique au souvenir de la suite de son histoire.

« J'étais certain à ce moment que tu n'étais qu'un gosse traumatisé à moitié dingue de plus dans l'orphelinat. Tu as pris mon chocolat dans tes petites mains mais au lieu de le manger tu l'as cassé en miettes minuscules et tu les a jetées au sol. À ce moment, j'ai compris que tu avais prévu ta revanche depuis le début, que tu avais cerné les règles de la Wammy's et moi en un seul coup d'œil. Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois, tu as remonté ta main jusqu'à tes boucles et tu as dit : ''j'ai gagné''. Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé. En étant juste nous même. »

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent.

« Est ce qu'il y a un mot de vrai dans cette histoire ? »

« Tu le sauras quand tu auras réussi à retrouver la mémoire. »

Un autre jeu, un nouveau, venait d'éclore faisant table rase de tous les anciens.

« Je ne veux plus jouer avec toi. »

Cette phrase allait parfaitement bien avec la puérilité de Near pourtant elle était aussi de mèche avec le cimetière. Mello n'avait plus rien, juste la mort qui se moquait depuis le sol, juste L qui le jugeait depuis la tombe, juste la Lune qui le toisait depuis le ciel.

« Pourquoi ? »

Après tout, le savoir était la seule chose qui lui importait, n'est ce pas ? Near était contingent. Il n'était qu'un génie prétentieux que le blond connaissait depuis l'enfance, un malheureux hasard en somme. Il y avait été lié de force et ne demandait qu'un moyen de s'en défaire.

« Parce que je ne comprends plus les règles du Jeu. »

« Nous sommes le Jeu, il ne s'arrête pas. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. »

« Cela m'indiffère. Tout ce qui te concerne m'indiffère et par dessus tout, tu m'indiffères. »

Near détourna les yeux.

« Alors pars, poursuivit il, tu es doué pour ça n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as refusé l'association pour le titre à la mort de L, ça avait pourtant l'air d'un Jeu intéressant. J'en ai déduit que tu en avais marre de jouer avec moi. Je te renvois l'ascenseur, ça y est, j'ai passé l'âge. »

« **N**on. »

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non à tout. Non à ton indifférence, non à ton abandon, non à ton putain de masque. Non, juste, non. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Nate. Nate River, Nathanaël, Némésis, Near, N, tout ça, c'est à moi. Je suis peut être obsédé par toi mais tu es aussi taré que moi. Et tu tiens autant au Jeu qu'au reste, tu es juste trop lâche pour admettre que tu as eu peur aujourd'hui. Tu as eu peur que je ne sois pas là, tout simplement. Je vais te donner les règles que tu recherches tant : personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit d'ébrécher ta carapace. Et je suis le seul qui puisse t'avoir dans mon lit. Consentant ou pas, je m'en fous. Je serai à tes côtés, et ton avis sur la question je m'en contrecarre comme personne, je veux qu'on joue. Et toi aussi tu adores ça. C'est ta seule putain de distraction puisque mis à part tes jouets de gamin flippant, je suis la seule chose que tu aimes manipuler. Alors tu la fermes avec tes phrases à la con : je t'ordonne d'accepter mes excuses pour avoir déconné tout à l'heure et je te supplie de ne plus jamais douter de moi. »

Near haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'aime, ce n'était pas plus simple comme conclusion ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, tu ne m'entendras jamais te dire ça. Je le penserai toute ma vie, c'est peine perdu de lutter contre cette absurdité de toute évidence, mais quand on m'enterra je nierai toujours. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant. Naïf, mais intéressant. »

« Toi, avoue le moi. Vas y River, déballe ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis plus de quinze ans. Assume ce que tu as toujours été forcé de ressentir pour ton cher Mello. » sourit il.

La commissure des lèvres que Mello adoraient tant se releva imperceptiblement.

« **M**ake **m**e, **M**ihael. » **(*)**

**Fin**

* * *

NOTE : Moros est le dieu du destin fatal tandis que Makhai est le démon du combat dans la mythologie grecque encore une fois.

**(*)**

_Enough_ : _''Suffit''_ tout simplement.

_Don't you dare saying my real name_ : littéralement '_'N'ose pas prononcer mon véritable nom'',_ on traduirait néanmoins plutôt la phrase par _''Ne prononce pas / je t'interdis de prononcer mon véritable nom''_. J'adore cette formule anglaise qui ne connait pas d'équivalent aussi incisif en français et je tenais à l'employer.

_Make me_ : littéralement _''Fais le moi faire''_ c'est à dire, _''Fais en sorte que je le fasse''_. C'est pour les initiales des mots et en même temps parce que cela montre que Near ''défie'' Mello. C'est le nouveau jeu.

Pour la chanson : je vois juste bien Mello écouter ce genre de musique.

Alors, alors :

Le Matt que j'ai décrit ici ne me plait pas totalement : j'aime bien le fait qu'il soit très clairvoyant quant à la relation entre Near et Mello et qu'ils leur disent à quel point ils leur arrivent d'être inconscients mais je ne le trouve pas assez ''drôle'' d'une certaine façon, pas assez détaché. En même temps il est très énervé. J'avais plus ou moins indiqué au lecteur qu'il reviendrait probablement puisqu'il est supposé être dans le coma quand Mello fait sa resurrection (on ne peut que supposer que c'est Near qui s'est chargé de le sauver).

L'impression générale que je voulais donner à ce chapitre c'était que finalement Near et Mello ont été très égoïstes alors que jusqu'à maintenant on ne s'en apercevait pas. De plus, cette égoïsme et cette hypocrisie quant à leurs sentiments sont dangereux (c'est ce que souligne Matt).

Quant à la rencontre entre Near et Mello, qu'elle soit vrai ou seulement imaginée par Mello, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.

Je préfère ce chapitre au précédent...  
Je relis mon chapitre et vraiment je me dis que je suis timbrée. Tant pis.  
En tout cas, voilà qui achève Mind Games. À bientôt...

Annonce : 

J'hésite à écrire une fiction en UA avec les personnages de Death Note ayant des ''superpouvoirs''. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas une histoire de super héros (plutot d'anti héros à la Darker Than Black pour ceux qui connaissent). Cela me permettrait d'impliquer tous les personnages de Death Note à la fois, même si le couple principal resterait MXN.  
J'hésite entre ca et une schoolfic UA.

Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, à bientot.


End file.
